12-12-12
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Lorsque Jacob croit avoir trouver le Plan qui le rendra enfin visible à ses camarades, Rachel elle, tentera de comprendre et de récupérer le mystère qu'est Quinn Fabray, cette dernière qui ne se laissera pas si facilement faire. Entre quelques coups de fusils, incertitudes et peur, l'amour arrivera-t-il à régner ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Disclaimer _:_ L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas . _

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je commence une nouvelle fic qui sera mise à jour tous les dimanches ( normalement ). Je sais, ce n'est pas très gaie comme histoire mais j'ai pour ma part, adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire. Quoi dire d'autre... Les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la fic ! :)_

_J'ajouterais avant de vous laisser lire, que les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs que le prologue ( ce qui est logique ). _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Jacob Ben Israël n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui pour avoir fait preuve d'une telle ingéniosité. Quel plan ingénieux, machiavélique, diabolique, inédit et unique avait-il trouvé ! Personne ne l'oublierais après cela, il en était certain.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'a mettre son plan en place mais cela devait se faire toute en discrétion, sans attirer l'attention. Alors c'est ainsi qu'il dut abandonner sa rubrique « Les dessous de Rachel Berry » à son plus grand malheur pour se consacrer corps et âme à son plan qui définirait sa vie et le ferait devenir célèbre.

Il s'occupa d'abord des emplois du temps de ses cibles afin qu'il puisse trouver une heure ou ils se retrouvaient tous, dans le même endroit. Il serait alors plus facile de les coincer et de les isoler et le plaisir n'en serait que plus. Ça n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver. Le mercredi midi ou le jeudi après-midi, mais une cible lui posa problème lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne participait à aucun de ces deux rassemblements.

Jacob haussa les épaules et se dit qu'avec le temps il trouverait un moyen afin que cette cible vienne à l'un des deux rassemblements. Ce n'était qu'un détail après tout.

Ensuite il s'occupa des sorties de secours, un si petit défaut qui pouvait détruire son plan en quelques instant. Alors il les bloqua toutes sans exception et personne ne remarqua. Il continua dans l'ombre la construction de son plan sans songer que sa vie ne serait pas la seule à être bouleversée à tout jamais.

* * *

Rachel marchait tranquillement dans le corridor pour se rendre à la cafétéria lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt que quelqu'un manquait.

Jacob.

D'habitude le jeune homme venait toujours l'importuné cette heure-ci pour pouvoir lui demander sa culotte de la veille, son soutien-gorge ou encore des photos nues d'elles. Bien sur, elle avait toujours refusée en sachant que c'était ce genre de choses qui pouvait mettre un terme à l'avenir pourtant promoteur d'une star. Une photo explicite à la une du plus grand magazine à scandale et elle pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière mais Rachel ne risquerait jamais cela.

Cependant, le fait que Jacob ne soit pas la pour la harceler l'inquiétait davantage, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour l'aborder et pourtant il n'était pas la.

Soudain elle rentra dans quelqu'un et poussa un cri de surprise en tombant.

« Désolé je ne faisais pas attention ou j'allais, j-... Oh Quinn » murmura-t-elle en se relevant tout en fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux récemment rose qui la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

« Berry, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-elle avec indifférence tout en allumant une cigarette faisant froncer des sourcils Rachel.

« Les cigarettes sont interdites dans les couloirs du lycée Quinn » la gronda-t-elle malgré le fait que la nouvelle apparence de Quinn l'intimidait beaucoup.

« Qui s'en préoccupe ? » se moqua l'ancienne cheerleader en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Rachel la regarda avec désapprobation et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Moi ! »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, la sainte nitouche qui ne sait même pas donner du plaisir à son petit-ami » se moqua Quinn avec un rire rauque.

Rachel serra les dents et retint ses larmes.

« Pourquoi est-tu si méchante avec moi Quinn ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn retint aussitôt sa respiration et serra la mâchoire en reniflant.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasses parfois redescendre sur terre, non ? » répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Arrêtes de me mentir Quinn » soupira Rachel, légèrement déçue « J'avais pourtant pensé que nous étions enfin des amies »

« Nous n'avons jamais été amies Berry » grogna aussitôt Quinn en s'approchant dangereusement de Rachel qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« M- »

« Les amis prennent des nouvelles tu sais, mais quel à été ma surprise lorsque je me suis rendu compte que cet été, seules Santana et Brittany ont daignées m'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles » la coupa Quinn en s'approchant encore de Rachel qui recula.

« C'est faux ! J'ai demandé à Mercedes si tu allais bien ! » protesta faiblement cette dernière en baissant honteusement la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » murmura amèrement Quinn avant de s'enfuir.

Rachel releva les yeux et soupira en voyant la cigarette à moitié terminer par terre, elle l'écrasa et se remit à marcher en direction de la cafétéria mais plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

* * *

« Britt je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas aller à l'université ! » s'écria Santana alors qu'elle faisait signe à la serveuse de leur servir la même chose que la dernière fois.

« Tu ne veux pas parce que tu sais que je vais redoubler San et je ne veux pas que par ma faute, tu perdes une année alors vas-y » protesta la blonde avant de siroter sa limonade.

« Je n'irais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire sans toi dans une université remplie d'idiots hormonaux ? Et puis tu ne serais plus la pour que je puisses me rendre compte à quel point ma vie est parfaite ! »

« Je serais dans ton cœur Sanny ! »

« Oh arrêtes Britt ! On sait toutes les deux que ce truc est une connerie, cœur ou pas je ne te verrais pas, je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser ni te toucher ou te parler ! » s'énerva Santana alors que la serveuse posait les plats sur leur table.

« Mais ta mère a d- »

« Quoi que ma mère puisse dire, c'est moi qui choisirait à la fin de l'année où j'irai l'an prochain et il se trouve que je veux être avec toi donc ce qui veut dire que je veux être au lycée » la coupa Santana.

« Et si je me déguise en baleine, est-ce que tu iras à l'université ? »

« Non, Bri- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Et bien je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Finn et tu dit tout le temps qu'il ressemble à une baleine alors je me disais que si je me déguisais en baleine, peut-être que tu partirais à l'université » lui expliqua Brittany en fixant de ces grands yeux innocents Santana qui gloussa en la regardant amoureusement.

« Dieu, Britt qu'est-ce que je t'aimes ! ».

* * *

« Alors mec tout va bien entre toi et Rachel ? » demanda Puck alors que lui et Finn se rendait en cours.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec incertitude.

« Je ne sais pas... je l'a sens distante ces derniers temps, tu sais. Elle ne me laisse même plus toucher sa poitrine par-dessus son t-shirt » répondit Finn avec une piteuse mine.

Puck le regarda avec gravité et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

« Tu sais bro, il faut parfois savoir rendre la liberté à ton oiseau même si tu l'aimes tellement que tu pourrais te sacrifier pour lui » lui dit Puck en le regardant avec compassion.

Finn ralentit et regarda son ami avec confusion.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'oiseau mec, ma mère est allergique à eux » protesta-t-il.

Puck roula des yeux.

« C'était une métaphore mon pote, j'essayais juste de te dire d'une manière plus subtile que je pense qu'il serait bon que tu... que tu quittes Rachel pour te consacrer plutôt à votre amitié » lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

Finn fronça aussitôt des sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? C'est juste une dure période, ça va passer » répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Puck le rattrapa en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux oiseaux qu'on tient prisonniers contre leur volonté ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Euh... Ils perdent leur ailes » répondit bêtement Finn.

« Non mec, ils perdent leur magie ».

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce vous en avez pensez ? Est-ce que les personnages vous plaisent ? _

_J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience :)_

_A la prochaine..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Action, réaction

_Calyxx : Ah ça me réjouie de savoir que tu apprécie déjà le début ! J'espère qu'il en restera de même pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Ellerrina : Merciiiiii, j'ai envie de dire ^^. Quant à la discussion de Puck et de Finn, je remercie infiniment mon inspiration ^^. _

_Kitikou : Merci pour ta review encourageante et voilà enfin la suite !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

« Jacob mon chéri, le repas est prêt ! » chantonna soudain la mère de Jacob qui sursauta alors qu'il était entrain de s'occupait des derniers préparatifs de son plan.

Le jeune homme soupira et ferma son ordinateur avant de se lever, puis plongé dans ses pensées se dirigea vers la salle à manger avec lenteur.

« Eh bien tu en as mis du temps » grommela son père en bout de table en attrapant aussitôt une cuisse de poulet.

Jacob s'assit rapidement ne voulant pas un peu plus s'attirer les foudres d'un père à la main robuste.

« D-désolé, j'étais e-entrain de t-terminer mes d-devoirs » bégaya-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sa mère débarqua à ce moment-la avec un plan de spaghettis à la bolognaise et Jacob se lécha les lèvres tandis que son ventre gargouillait.

« Bon appétit ! » chantonna-t-elle à nouveau tandis que Jacob lui répondait pas un faible sourire et son père avec un grognement.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée Jacob ? » demanda sa mère tout en se servant de cette boisson qui aux dires de sa mère faisait perdre du poids en quelques semaines.

Jacob n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière mais il avait étrangement remarqué que sa mère ne semblait pas avoir mincit mais plutôt grossit depuis qu'elle prenait ce liquide douteux. Cette boisson était une arnaque mais Jacob se retint de faire part de ses conclussions à sa mère sachant que celle-ci se vexait très facilement.

« Comme d'habitude » répondit-il nerveusement avant de se tourner vers son père « Dit papa, est-ce que tu aurais encore ton fusil de chasse ? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalante.

Son père se redressa et jugea du regard son fils pendant un long moment avant de se racler la gorge.

« Bien sur, pourquoi ? »

« Oh eh bien nos parties de chasse me manque énormément et je me disais que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de m'y remettre » mentit-t-il avant d'avaler goulûment son verre d'eau pour cacher sa nervosité. Son père l'observa de nouveau avec hésitation puis haussa des épaules.

« Pourquoi pas » grogna-t-il avant de se jeter sur son repas.

« Je ne sais pas Jacob, tu sais que c'est dangereux et-

« Maman je ferais attention » lui promit Jacob avec un sourire rassurant.

Sa mère poussa un soupir de défaite et ni elle ni son mari ne vit le sourire machiavélique qu'afficha pendant une seconde Jacob avant de reprendre silencieusement son repas.

* * *

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » déclara soudain Rachel en entrain tel un ouragan dans la salle consacrée au Glee Club.

Les New Directions relevèrent brusquement les yeux, étonnés de voir Rachel dans un état pareil.

« De quoi parles-tu encore Rachel ? » demanda Kurt en fronçant des sourcils tandis que Blaine assis à coté de lui, le couvait d'un regard amoureux.

« Quinn ! » s'écria-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un débile de ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse tout seul.

Kurt s'enfonça dans son siège, vexé mais sourit lorsque Blaine l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres.

« Et ? » insista Finn en se levant de sa place derrière les batteries.

Rachel roula des yeux et tapa du pied comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsque personne ne la comprenait ou que quelque chose l'agaçait.

« Il faut la faire revenir au Glee Club » déclara-t-elle avec une telle détermination et fermeté que personne n'osa la contredire.

Personne sauf Santana Lopez.

« Oh la tout doux Streisand ! Fabray ne voudra jamais revenir dans un club si merdique que le notre »

« Alors pourquoi y es-tu toi ? » rétorqua Artie en haussant un sourcil.

Santana le fusilla des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Britt »

Ce seul mot suffit à convaincre les New Directions même si certains ne doutait pas que les raisons de Santana ne se limitait pas qu'a un seul prénom aussi soit-il important pour la Latina.

« Il faut la convaincre alors » reprit Rachel en croissant les bras sur son torse « Chacun notre tour, nous irons la convaincre de revenir dans le Glee Club. Elle finira bien par craquer » termina Rachel avec un petit sourire.

Santana se moqua et croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant la moue.

« Finn tu iras en premier » décida Rachel.

Le concerné écarquilla des yeux et tacha de cacher la panique et la terreur qui la submergeait rien qu'a la pensée de la futur confrontation qu'il aurait avec son ancienne petite-amie.

« Pourquoi moi ? » gémit-il comme un chiot tandis que Puck ricanait derrière lui.

« Puisque tu es l'un des plus proches personne qu'elle n'a jamais eu et puis-je te rappeler que tu a été en couple avec elle » répondit Rachel en le fixant avec un regard qui fit a comprendre à Finn qu'il n'aurait aucun autre échappatoire.

« Très bien » céda-t-il « Mais j'exige que Puck m'accompagne ! » exigea-t-il.

Puck commença à protester en disant que si Quinn avait le malheur de le revoir, elle lui castrerai ses parties intimes dont il tenait tant.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma Rachel avec un grand sourire qui fit rouler des yeux la plupart des New Directions « Puck et Finn iront en premier et si Quinn ne cède pas alors on improvisera » reprit-t-elle même si dans sa tête, tout était déjà minutieusement organisait et qu'elle savait qui serait les prochains à passer si Finn et Puck ne réussit pas leur mission.

Et Santana le comprit aussi lorsqu'elle vit la lueur sombre de Rachel se portait sur elle.

« Oh non, c'est mort j'irais pas la voir ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise tandis que Brittany la retenait tant bien que mal.

Rachel gloussa doucement et haussa les épaules avec innocence.

« A toi de t'arranger pour que les garçons réussissent leur mission » déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la salle en fredonnant doucement pour elle-même tandis que Santana tournait lentement sa tête vers les deux garçons qui la regardèrent avec des yeux terrifiés.

Une seule pensée résonnèrent dans la tête de Finn et de Puck :

_Merde._

* * *

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu sors avec ce gros tas de- »

« Shane, il s'appelle Shane, Kurt » le coupa Mercedes en roulant des yeux.

Elle vit la tête de Kurt réapparaître par-dessus un tas de vêtements et faire un geste de main désinvolte. La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kurt n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elle était en couple avec Shane.

« C'est pareil, ce gars n'ai pas fait pour toi Cedes, il est trop...dégouttant et immense. Tu as vu ces mains, elles pourrait t'écrasaient à elles seules » se moqua-t-il avant de disparaître sous la masse de vêtements.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort mais Shane restait toujours son petit-ami.

Mercedes soupira et se tourna avec envie vers la sortie du magasin de vêtements que Kurt l'avait forcé à entrer.

« Arrêtes de le critiquer Kurt, c'est mon petit-ami, un point final. Et puis qui d'autre pourrait bien me vouloir ? » demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Sam » répondit aussitôt Kurt en sortant enfin de la masse vêtements.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Sam n'ai plus la Kurt » lui fit-elle rappeler en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

Kurt lui fit un sourire mystérieux qui attisa la curiosité de la black.

« Tu sais j'ai repensé à ce qu'avais dit Rachel hier. On pourrait nous aussi convaincre Sam de revenir » proposa-t-il avec excitation.

Mercedes le regarda avec incrédulité et roula des yeux avant de décider qu'il était temps de sortir de ce magasin. Convaincre Sam de revenir ? Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert de leur séparation, Kurt était obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si elle s'engageait dans ce plan, Mercedes savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Non, elle devait être raisonnable ! Après tout pourquoi irait-elle convaincre Sam de revenir alors qu'elle avait un petit-ami populaire et attentionné avec elle ? La jeune black n'osa se creusait un peu plus la tête sachant qu'elle trouverait une réponse qu'elle n'était pas encore capable d'accepter.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée Kurt » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers un petit café.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que lorsque Sam était la Cedes ! Et puis cela permettrait aux New Directions de reprendre un peu de confiance après le fiasco Quinn 'la Skank' » insista Kurt avec des yeux de chiots qui fit grimacer Mercedes.

« Je suis désolé Kurt mais je ne peux pas, je... Sam fait maintenant partit de mon passé et Shane de mon présent et de mon futur. Il faut savoir parfois tourner la page » déclara-t-elle avant de commander deux cappuccinos.

« Tu as juste peur de faire face à la réalité » entendit-elle dire Kurt mais elle fit sembla de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

* * *

Quinn se retint de rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle vit ses deux ex débouler sous les gradins, les mains appuyées sur leur entrejambe tandis qu'ils regardaient avec nervosité tout autour d'eux.

« Finn, Puck, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix rauque en jetant au loin sa cigarette.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés puis Finn poussa de l'épaule son ami vers l'avant qui le fusilla du regard avant de se racler la gorge.

« Hum ouais Quinn, ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse nonchalance tandis que cette fois-ci Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Vas-en aux faits Puckerman, je n'ai pas toute ma journée » s'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Eh ben en fait, on s-se disait q-que ce serait b-bien si tu revenais au Glee Club » bégaya soudain Finn en s'avançant à son tour en observant nerveusement les moindres gestes de Quinn.

« C'est Rachel qui vous envoie » devina-t-elle aussitôt en essayant de cacher son sourire tandis que son corps se remplissait de chaleur.

Finn et Puck grimacèrent et haussèrent tous deux les épaules avec des têtes penauds.

« Elle veut à tout prix que tu revienne au Glee Club, elle jure que par ça d'ailleurs en ce moment » avoua Puck tandis que Quinn se détournait des deux garçons pour laisser un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Le problème c'est que si on échoue, Santana ne manquera pas de nous le faire payer » marmonna Finn, le visage décomposé.

Puck hocha furieusement de la tête. Quinn haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers les garçons. Que venait faire Santana dans cette histoire ?

« Ma juive chaude américaine est tellement sournoise qu'elle avait déjà tout prévue depuis le début » lui expliqua Puck avec désespoir et une pointe de fierté « Elle savait que la dernière chose dont Santana voulait, c'était de devoir te parler alors elle a fait en sorte que nous ayons le malheur de passer en premier et elle en a profité pour sous-entendre que si nous ne réussissions pas à te convaincre, Santana serait la prochaine à passer. Tu peux deviner la réaction qu'aura Santana si nous revenons les mains vides » raconta Puck de plus en plus désemparé.

« Santana vous a menacée » comprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure « Quelle genre de menace est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le visage des deux garçons devinrent blêmes et Quinn comprit qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de formuler la réponse à voix haute.

« Peu importe... le plus important est que tu reviennes au Glee Club Quinn, tout le monde te manque ! » insista Finn avec son légendaire visage de chiot.

« Désolé les gars mais vous devrez vous débrouiller avec Santana » refusa-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Puck et Finn la regardèrent avec horreur.

« S'il-te plaît Quinn, on fera tous ce que tu veux » gémit pitoyablement Puck.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête et se détourna des garçons qui partirent lentement de son repère, les épaules chutées et l'odeur de la défaite les accompagnant.

La jeune fille se permit un petit sourire et observa de loin les cheerleaders s'entraîner pitoyablement sous les cris de Sue Sylvester. Eh bien elle attendait maintenant avec impatience jusqu'où Rachel serait capable d'aller pour la reprendre.

* * *

_J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous à été agréable à lire ! Et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience :). _

_A la prochaine..._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Manigances

_Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier pour vos reviews mais aussi de m'avoir ajouter à vos favoris ou encore de me suivre et j'ai étais agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de reviews pour seulement le premier chapitre. J'espère que cela continuera un long moment :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que tu continuera de penser ça le restant de l'histoire !_

_Themaoko : Et bien je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue ! :)_

_Guest : Merci j'espère que tu penseras la même chose avec ce chapitre-ci. _

_Marinou : J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre-ci que le précédent alors :)_

_Keiitaroo : La voilà enfin la suite ! Et j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Il était parfait.

Il s'adaptait merveilleusement bien à sa main, ce qui fit sourire triomphalement Jacob. Il leva lentement le fusil de chasse que son père lui avait donné la veille et s'imprégna de la puissance qui se dégageait de ce fusil. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Ni trop lourd, ni trop léger. Il reposa doucement le fusil sur le lit et le berça d'un regard presque maternel puis se tourna vers le feuille qu'il avait accroché contre sa porte et cocha le petit carré en face de la phrase : « Trouver une arme ». Puis descendit son regard vers la phrase suivante et fronça des sourcil lorsqu'il la lit : « Trouver une distraction ». Puis après cinq minutes de réflexion, un sourire étira ses lèvres et le jeune homme s'empressa de cocher le petit carré.

* * *

De légers pas résonnèrent derrière Quinn qui sourit doucement.

« Hé bien, je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas caché de peur de m'affronter » déclara-t-elle en se retournant lentement.

« Contente de te voir aussi Fabray » grogna Santana tandis que Brittany lui serrait doucement la main en la regardant amoureusement.

Quinn détourna les yeux devant ce spectacle de tendresse et serra les dents en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partagée un tel moment avec la personne qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

« Ça ne sert à rien de vous lancer dans un monologue expliquant à quel point je vous manque et blablabla... parce que je ne vous croirez pas » leur dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Santana ouvrir la bouche qui la referma aussitôt avec un visage renfrogné.

« Vas expliquer ça à la naine » grommela-t-elle de mauvaise humeur tandis que Brittany faisait la moue.

Quinn sentit son cœur manquait un arrêt et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

«Tu n'as qu'a lui dire qu'elle vienne me voir d'elle-même si elle veut me dire quelque chose et non envoyer ses- »

« Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire » l'avertit Santana en la menaçant du regard.

« Ses gentils amis » termina Quinn avec sarcasme.

Brittany fixa de ses grands yeux tristes et innocents et la Skank su aussitôt qu'elle ne s'en sortirais pas indemne.

« Mais Q tu me manques » gémit pitoyablement la cheerleader faisant grincer des dents Quinn tandis que Santana regardait avec admiration et fierté sa petite-amie.

« Je suis certaine que tu m'oublieras assez vite » rétorqua Quinn en allumant une cigarette.

C'était devenu une ridicule habitude qu'elle avait attrapée en traînant avec les Skanks : fumer pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Arrêtes de faire comme si tu te fichait de tout Q ! » grogna Santana lorsqu'elle vit le regard vexé de Brittany.

« Pourquoi arrêterais-je si c'est la vérité ? » se moqua l'autre fille en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Berry insiste autant pour que tu reviennes » marmonna Santana.

Quinn se lécha les lèvres sèches et avala difficilement sa salive

« Je ne le sais pas non plus » murmura-t-elle en fixant au loin le stade désert de tous étudiants.

« Parce qu'elle t'aime » répondit Brittany en les regardant comme si elles étaient bêtes.

Quinn serra la mâchoire et ignora les bouffées de chaleur qui l'emplirent de l'intérieur.

« J'en doute » chuchota-t-elle avec une certaine amertume qui fit sourire Santana.

« Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas Q ? » demanda malicieusement celle-ci.

Quinn la fusilla des yeux et tira successivement plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette à moitié terminée.

« Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour de la réalité S » se moqua-t-elle avant de balancer sa cigarette à quelques mètres.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile que ça de le deviner » parla soudain Brittany, les sourcils froncés toujours à se demander pourquoi Quinn et Santana ne la croyait pas « Elle a toujours voulue être ton amie ».

« Cela ne veut pas dire que Berry veuille rentrer dans la jupe de Q, Britt » répliqua doucement Santana.

Quinn se sentit rougir à cette simple suggestion.

« Mais alors pourquoi Rachel regarde toujours les fesses de Q lorsqu'elle passe près d'elle ? » demanda Brittany avec innocence.

Un long silence s'installa.

« Tu as dû sûrement te tromper Britt » protesta l'ancienne blonde d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Britt ne ment jamais » siffla aussitôt Santana tel un chat furieux.

Quinn aurait presque put voir les poils se hérisser.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Santana, je disais juste qu'il se pourrait que Britt se soit trompé sur la personne dont Rachel reluquait » expliqua Quinn avec une fausse nonchalance.

« Q je ne suis pas si bête que ça, ces yeux fixaient bien tes fesses. J'ai même crû un instant qu'elle allait te dévorer » insista Brittany.

Quinn rougit furieusement tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que Santana l'observait avec un sourire narquois.

« En tout cas ça ne te laisses pas indifférente » remarqua cette dernière avec satisfaction en ayant enfin trouver le point faible de Quinn.

Celle-ci commença à s'agiter et croisa les bras sur son torse en adoptant un visage neutre.

« Vous devriez partir » leur dit-elle d'une voix sèche qui fit froncer des sourcils Santana.

« Oh, on dirait que j'ai vexé la reine des glaces » se moqua la Latina tandis que Brittany la regardait sévèrement.

« Alors tu ne reviendras pas au Glee Club ? » demanda la cheerleader blonde avec une moue contrariée qui fit grimacer Quinn.

« Non Britt, je ne reviendrais pas ».

* * *

Rachel était au-delà de la frustration, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que Quinn aurait résister à Puck, Finn, Santana et même à Brittany ! C'était une catastrophe. Et Rachel détestait lorsque rien n'allait comme elle l'avait prévue. La brune fit des allers et retours devant son lit en pleine réflexion, essayant de trouver une nouvelle personne qui aurait la capacité de faire changer d'avis Quinn. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le cadre accroché au-dessus de son bureau et sourit à la photo de classe de Glee qu'ils avaient fait l'année dernière. Rachel fixa Quinn et un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage. La jeune fille soupira doucement et frotta ses yeux fatigués puis regarda avec envie son lit. La suite de son plan pouvait bien attendre quelques heures et puis ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Le sourire aux lèvres Rachel marcha jusqu'au casier de Mike qui l'a regarda avec un regard effrayé.

« Mike pourrais-tu m'aider s'il-te-plait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive et ferma lentement son casier.

« Euh... ouais » répondit-il avec une hésitation qui fit froncer des sourcils Rachel.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Quinn, je sais que vous étiez des amis très proches avant... sa nouvelle apparence et sachant que tu es le plus calme et le plus raisonnable d'entre nous, je pense que tu as beaucoup de chance de la convaincre » déclara-t-elle avec une telle ferveur que Mike recula d'un pas.

« Je ne sais pas Rachel... »

« Tu sais Mike, j'ai entendu dire que Tina avait disons développer une certaine appréhension depuis la nouvelle version de Quinn et je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Un accident est très vite arrivé Mike, tu devrais le savoir, non ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse tandis que Mike se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Je le ferais » dit-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir pratiquement en courant.

Rachel fit un sourire victorieux et reprit sa marche avec plus d'enthousiasme et pensa tout de même que si Mike n'arrivait pas à faire changer d'avis Quinn, elle devrait alors se tourner Mercedes en sachant qu'elle est Quinn avaient vécus plusieurs mois ensemble. Mais la jeune fille savait d'avance que Mercedes ne se laisserait pas facilement convaincre et c'est ainsi que Rachel se retrouva à appeler Sam. Après tout, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, non ?

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce deuxième chapitre et qu'il ne vous à pas déçue ! _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_A la prochaine..._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Ça va aller

_Hello guys ! ( il fallait vraiment que je dise cette phrase ^^) _

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas du trop attendre pour le troisième chapitre mais il est enfin la pour vous !_

_Guest : Merci encore pour ta review toujours aussi encourageante. Ça fait très plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie mon histoire surtout qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur :)_

_Themaoko : Oui j'adore vraiment mettre en avant « l'innocence » de Brittany. Quant à Mike, j'aime vraiment ce personnage cependant il n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup dans cet histoire mais je suis de plus en plus tentée d'écrire une fan fiction dans lequel il aurait un rôle important. A suivre... _

_Ellerina : Je pense que c'est l'un de mes passages préférés dans cette histoire d'ailleurs. Une conversation entre la Unholy Trinity, c'est toujours si épique... Merci pour ton compliment concernant mon écriture mais je pense que j'ai encore beaucouuuuup de choses à apprendre :)_

_FabPezBerry78 : J'apprécie ton enthousiaste concernant mon histoire. Quant à savoir si Rachel est trop coincée ou non, je peux t'avouer que j'ai peut-être fait exprès de la faire plus réservée. Il est vrai que dans mes autres histoires, Rachel n'est pas si retenue que ça mais je tenais à ce qu'elle le soit ( du moins un peu ) dans cette fic. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Jacob se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'il vit Puck s'approcher de lui et cacha rapidement sa caméra derrière-lui. La jeune homme à la crête s'arrêta devant Jacob et le dévisagea avec dégoût et colère.

« Écoutes moi bien mec, si jamais j'entends dire une nouvelle fois que tu as harcelé ma princesse juive chaude, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras » grogna-t-il en le plaquant contre les casiers. Jacob hocha rapidement de la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres mais tenait toujours fermement sa caméra dans sa main. C'était sa seule amie et il ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde.

« T'as compris perdant ?! » cracha Puck ses mains sur le col de Jacob qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« O-oui, j-je r-r-resterais l-loin de R-Rachel » bégaya le jeune homme avant que Puck ne le relâches et ne s'éloigne de lui, ne lui accordant même pas un dernier regard.

Jacob se releva lentement et fixa Puck avec un regard haineux, il avait déjà trouvé sa première future victime, personne ne l'éloignait de sa Rachel.

* * *

« Pas toi Mike » soupira Quinn en refermant son casier avec irritation.

Le jeune asiatique lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Rachel a menacé d'envoyer Tina à toi et Tina a pour ainsi dire développer une petite frayeur te concernant » expliqua-t-il avec une touche d'amusement tandis que l'ancienne cheerleader haussait un sourcil.

« Bref, je ne doute pas sur le fait que tu sais pourquoi je viens » reprit-il en jouant avec la bandoulière de son sac.

« Pour me dire bonjour ? » proposa Quinn avec espoir.

« J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit que ça Quinn mais ce n'est pas le cas. Écoutes, Rachel devient complètement folle depuis que tu persistes autant à ne pas vouloir revenir au Glee Club » dit-il. Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire et constata avec plaisir et satisfaction qu'elle faisait semblait-il aux dires de Mike et Brittany beaucoup d'effets à Rachel.

« Comment ça elle devient folle ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec une réelle curiosité.

« Eh bien imagines-toi dans une salle avec une Santana Lopez renfrognée et énervée et une Rachel Berry hyperactive et provocante. Tu verrais, ça donne un mélange assez... explosif » répondit-il avec moquerie.

« Ah... Je te remercie Mike parce que tu n'as fait que renforcer un peu plus ma décision je ne reviendrais pas au Glee Club » déclara-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Attends Quinn ! » s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras la faisant pousser un soupir d'agacement.

« Quoi ? »

« J-je... je voulais juste que tu saches que tu me manques et que quoi qu'il arrive les New Directions seront toujours la pour toi » reprit-il avec une telle sincérité que Quinn dut prendre quelques minutes pour répondre.

« Je ne suis plus dans le Glee Club alors pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer à Mike qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui serra doucement le bras.

« Tu peut avoir quitter les New Directions mais tu resteras toujours l'une des nôtres Quinn. Quand tu est un New Directions c'est pour la vie » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner de la jeune fille, la consciente tranquille en sachant qu'il avait réussi sa part de marché.

Certes, il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de revenir mais il avait réussi à sensibiliser la Skank à tel point qu'il était certain qu'elle ne résisterais pas encore très longtemps.

* * *

« Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer » s'écria Rachel avec une grand sourire tandis que les New Directions se turent après quelques minutes, intriguée par l'excitation de la jeune fille.

« On t'écoutes microbe » marmonna Santana toujours énervée contre Rachel.

Celle-ci roula des yeux devant la moue de Santana et se promit de se faire pardonner mais plus tard, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

« Deviner qui est de retour ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation en sautillant sur place.

La plupart des New Directions haussèrent juste les sourcils en se demandant encore à quel plan diabolique de Rachel allait-il faire face. Seule Mercedes sentit son cœur battre la chamade et regardait avec une certaine appréhension Rachel, elle n'aurait tout de même pas osée faire ça ?!

« Sam ! » cria Rachel alors que le jeune homme blonde entrait dans la salle avec son habituel timide sourire qui avait réussit à faire fondre Mercedes la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Salut les gars » les salua-t-il avant que les New Directions ne se jetèrent sur lui avec des cris de joies.

Rachel et Kurt échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent avant de rejoindre le câlin de groupe. Rachel était peut-être un peu obsédé... bon beaucoup obsédé à l'idée de faire revenir Quinn au Glee Club mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour ses amis et lorsqu'elle entendit dire que Mercedes était toujours éprise de Sam par un certain Kurt Hummel, Rachel n'hésita plus et appela le blond qui accepta aussitôt son invitation de revenir ainsi que de donner un petit coup de pouce au plan de Rachel qui avait pour mission de ramener Quinn chez les New Directions et en échange elle l'héberger, il faut dire que la place ne manquait pas chez elle.

Seule Mercedes resta assise, bouleversée par ce retournement de situation. Qu'allait-t-elle faire à présent ?

* * *

« Bonjour Mercedes » la salua doucement Sam tandis qu'il allait s'installer à coté de Mercedes qui s'était réfugier dans auditorium espérant l'éviter le plus possible. Apparemment son plan n'avait pas si bien marché comme elle aurait aimée le penser. La jeune fille lui jeta à peine un regard et continua d'essayer de réviser ses mathématiques. En vain, la présence de Sam l'a troublait trop pour qu'elle puisse même réussir à résoudre une addition.

« Tu sais je suis assez fort à ce jeu » lui chuchota Sam à l'oreille lui donnant la chair de poule. Hum... et était-ce une nouveau parfum qu'il avait mis sur lui ?

« J'ai un petit-ami » lacha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en refermant brusquement son cahier de mathématiques sachant que c'était perdu d'avance d'essayer de réviser.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail » répliqua Sam, les yeux pétillants en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune fille.

« Sam, je l'aime » murmura Mercedes en regardant la scène en face d'eux de peur de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Elle l'entendit soupirer à coté d'elle mais ne le regarda pas et joua nerveusement avec ses bracelets.

« Pourquoi est-tu nerveuse ? Tu n'est pas sûre de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda aussitôt Sam en ayant attraper en flagrant-délit le geste.

Mercedes rougit aussitôt et jura intérieurement, elle aurait dû se rappeler à quel point Sam pouvait être un redoutable observateur.

« Pourquoi douterais-je de mon amour pour Shane ? » se moqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher son hésitation et sa confusion.

« Puisque je ne compte pas renoncer une nouvelle fois sur toi Mercedes » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix si douce et tendre que la jeune fille black se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante.

« Parce que je t'aime ».

* * *

« Halte Berry ! » cria soudain une voix reconnaissable entre milles.

Rachel sentit aussitôt son souffle se couper mais accéléra tout de même sa marche en espérant échapper à la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas à avoir confronter maintenant.

« Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les sourdes oreilles avec moi ! Je te rattraperais quoi qu'il arrive » grogna derrière-elle une fois de plus la voix.

Rachel soupira dans la défaite et fit volte-face en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Quinn ? » demanda-t-elle poliment en évitant de la regarder.

Quinn s'esclaffa et rejoignit la brune qui recula de quelques pas.

« Euh... je ne sais pas... peut-être me dire quand ce ridicule jeu prendra fin ? » demanda sarcastiquement la Skank en s'approchant encore un peu plus de Rachel qui se retrouva bientôt coincer entre les casiers et le corps de Quinn. La chanteuse pinça les lèvres et fixa avec obstination la croix de Jésus-Christ que Quinn portait toujours autour du cou malgré sa nouvelle apparence.

« Je ne voix pas de quoi tu veux parler Quinn » répliqua-t-elle avec une neutralité qui agaça l'ancienne cheerleader.

« Ne joue pas l'innocente Berry ! Je sais tout et tu aurait put-en douter avec les personnes que tu as choisie d'envoyer après moi, ce ne sont pas les plus subtiles et les plus intelligentes que je connaisse » se moqua Quinn en posant une main de chaque coté de la tête de Rachel lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci regardait avec espoir les portes principales du lycée.

La brune grogna et se recroquevilla encore plus contre les casiers avant de soupirer désespérément, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Quinn choisisse un moment ou le lycée était pratiquement vide pour décider de l'aborder, elle n'avait aucun témoin !

« Quinn, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de sottises alors aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser passer pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? » demanda poliment Rachel avec de grands yeux innocents qui fit grogner Quinn.

« _Sottises ?! _Essayes-tu de te faire tuer par moi Berry ? » siffla Quinn, les yeux plissés.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination la poitrine de la Skank se soulever et se baisser à grande vitesse.

« Hé ! Je te parles ! » s'énerva Quinn lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Rachel ne l'écoutait même pas.

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'a revenir dans le Glee Club et je te laisserais tranquille » répondit Rachel, le visage légèrement rouge en relevant rapidement les yeux. Quinn haussa un sourcil puis roula des yeux .

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi Berry. Tu me laisses tranquille ou je te jure que tu regretteras d'être née » la menaça Quinn d'une voix la plus menaçante que possible.

« Aussi terrifiante et imposante soit-tu Quinn, je n'arrive pas à te croire, tu ne me feras pas de mal » lui assura Rachel avec une confiance qui la laissa sans voix quelques secondes.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu ça ? » demanda Quinn avec dédain.

Rachel fronça des sourcils devant le désagréable ton et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Cette discussion est terminée » déclara-t-elle avec dureté « Maintenant laisses-moi passer »

« Non »

« Quinn si tu ne me laisses pas passer je vais crier » siffla Rachel lorsque Quinn se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Celle-ci lui vit un sourire charmeur et se pencha vers son oreille.

« J'espère que tu crieras mon prénom alors » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, le visage rouge d'excitation. La jeune chanteuse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Quinn était déjà très loin.

* * *

**Faut qu'on parle – Finn**

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? - Rachel**

**Viens à l'auditorium, je t'expliquerai – Finn**

Rachel fronça des sourcils au dernier message et salua rapidement Kurt et Mercedes avant de quitter la cafétéria pour l'auditorium. Le message de Finn l'inquiétait vraiment. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait lancé le plan qui consister à faire revenir Quinn, elle n'avait pas consacrer beaucoup de temps à son couple mais... Non, elle se faisait des idées. Pourquoi Finn voudrait-il soudain la quitter ? C'était idiot de sa part de penser ça, ce matin encore il l'embrassait en lui souriant amoureusement. Rachel prit une grande respiration puis rentra dans l'auditorium en regardant nerveusement la scène. Elle le vit assis sur le banc du piano, le visage triste mais déterminant et Rachel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Tu voulais me parler » déclara-t-elle en le rejoignant lentement sur la scène, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant et se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire qui fit encore plus peur à Rachel.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle comme si elle était un animal effrayé et il lui prit doucement les mains.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps » commença-t-il alors que Rachel sentait un mal de ventre la prendre mais elle garda résolument ses yeux fixé sur le visage de Finn « Je pensais vraiment qu'on étais fait pour être ensemble et qu'on conquéraient le monde entier avec ta sublime voix, ta détermination sans faille et mon coté toujours optimiste et leader mais je me suis trompé » continua-t-il, la voix de plus en plus tremblante alors que la vision de Rachel devenait de plus en plus floue.

« Finn- »

« Un jour, un bon ami à moi m'a dit qu'il fallait parfois lâcher prise, s'avouer vaincu pour mieux se reconstruire. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait savoir relâcher l'oiseau même si on l'aimait tellement qu'on pourrait tout faire pour lui » reprit-t-il en ignorant Rachel qui étouffait tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

« J-je comprends p-pas Finn » gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Finn la regardant tendrement et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Sais-tu ce qui arrive à l'oiseau lorsqu'on le retient ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Rachel hocha négativement de la tête et libéra un sanglot.

« Il perd sa magie Rachel, et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive parce que tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, un pauvre gars qui finira sa vie dans Lima à réparer de vieilles voitures. Tu mérites Broadway, New York, tu mérites une foule t'acclamant, tu mérites tout les Tony et Grammy qui puissent exister » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Rachel recula de plusieurs pas lâchant les mains de Finn, le visage striées par les larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Finn ? J-je... je peux pas faire tout ça sans toi... j-je- »

« Bien sur que si ! Tu es Rachel Berry, nom de Dieu, tu peux tout faire ! » la coupa Finn avec un grand sourire humide.

« N-non, arrêtes Finn » la supplia Rachel en pleurant.

Finn avala difficilement sa salive et serra la mâchoire.

« C'est pour ton bien Rachel, tu t'en remettras ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu trouveras un autre gars à aimer mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours la pour toi et que je ne me gênerais pas pour lui faire la fête à ce gars si un jour il te fait mal, parce que tu seras toujours plus qu'une amie pour moi Rachel » déclara-t-il avec un air grave.

Rachel renifla et s'essaya le visage en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« M-mais je t'aime Finn » bégaya-t-elle d'une petite voix qui fit fondre Finn.

« Moi aussi Rach, je t'aimerais toujours mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble » essaya-t-il de lui expliquer avec une douce voix « Je sais que les premiers temps seront durs mais je serais la, OK ? Je... je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être ton petit-ami mais peut-être pourrais-je être ton meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Rachel renifla une nouvelle fois et essaya de ne pas pleurer, elle hocha doucement de la tête et la seconde suivante, deux forts bras l'entouraient.

« Ça va aller ».

* * *

_Alors, vos réactions ? Pensez-vous que Sam va réussir à reconquérir le cœur de Mercedes ou au contraire, se lassera-t-il d'elle et décidera de passer à autre chose ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de la séparation du couple Finchel, je tenais vraiment à ce que leur séparation soit ferme mais touchante sans pour autant rabaisser Finn, après tout c'est un bon gars._

_A la prochaine... _


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Bientôt, tout ira bien

_Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'ai égaré pendant quelques temps ma clé USB qui contient mes histoires, mes musiques... cependant comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai retrouvé !_

_Ellerrina : Merci et je dois dire que j'adore écrire sur des couples qui ne sont pas mis souvent en avant, de plus je trouve que ces couples ont beaucoup de potentiels donc j'en profite et j'explore tout ce que je peux :) En ce qui concerne Brittana, je vais essayer de tenir en compte ta remarque à l'avenir et ajouter une scène par-ci et par-la du couple :) Voila, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes attentes ! _

_Faberry : Ah, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié la scène Faberry car j'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt mais bon j'ai tenté le coup ! :)_

_Gleek 1909 : Je dois t'avouer que Finn n'est pas vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne voulais pas le rabaisser alors j'ai fais en sorte que cette séparation soit touchante et réelle sans exagérer. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quinn sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, voilà trois jours qu'aucun des sbires de Rachel n'était venus l'a déranger et cela l'inquiétait davantage qu'autre chose. Elle aurait put se contenter de penser que sa rencontre dans le couloir avec Rachel avait réussi à persuader la jeune fille d'arrêter son plan mais Quinn la connaissait, lorsque Rachel Berry avait un plan en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout de celui-ci. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à intimider Tina Chang afin de lui tirer les vers du nez lorsque Santana et Brittany ne voulurent rien lui révéler.

« Tina dis-moi la vérité ! » siffla-t-elle, le visage dur tandis que celui de Tina se tordait dans la peur. En cet instant, Quinn la plaignait vraiment.

« J-je ne s-sais rien Q-Quinn » bégaya Tina, le visage rouge en la regardant avec de grands yeux. Quinn soupira et fronça des sourcils en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'autorité qui fit recroqueviller Tina sur elle-même.

« J-je ne peux p-pas t-te le dire » bafouilla-t-elle de nouveau.

Quinn sentit son agacement augmenter à mesure que le temps passait et grogna en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Qui te l'as interdit ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Tina couina et se promit de ne plus jamais faire une promise qui engageait de faire face aux foudres de Quinn Fabray.

« S-Santana » répondit-elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Cette petite... » grogna Quinn, le visage sombre.

Santana Lopez était morte, parole de Fabray.

* * *

« Espèce de sale garce ! » cria Quinn en plaquant Santana contre les casiers qui grimaça avant de se sentir décoller des casiers.

La Skank balança la Latina sur le sol qui poussa un gémissement avant de lentement se relever tandis qu'autour d'eux une foule intriguée et excitée se rassemblait.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! » siffla Santana en poussant durement Quinn qui grogna.

« Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? » lui demanda celle-ci en la poussant à son tour.

Santana fusilla du regard la Skank et serra les poings.

« Faut que tu ralentisse sur la drogue Q, tu délires » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement de l'ancienne cheerleader avant que celle-ci ne se jette sur elle sous les cris excité des étudiants.

Quinn tira sur les cheveux de Santana tandis que celle-ci lui griffait le visage en l'insultant en Espagnol.

« Te voy a enviar de vuelta a su madre, puta ! _( Je vais te renvoyer chez ta mère, pute )_ » hurla Santana, le visage rouge et le corps plein d'adrénaline.

« Dis-moi la vérité ! » hurla à son tour Quinn avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

« Vas te faire foutre Q » cracha Santana en la poussant hors d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Quinn prit une grande respiration et se releva rapidement et put alors éviter le coup de pied de Santana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? » demanda Quinn alors que Santana tournait autour d'elle comme un prédateur.

Quinn eut la désagréable impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était elle la proie.

« Écoutes Q, Rachel est mon amie et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal » grogna Santana.

La Skank écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea avec incrédulité la Latina qui l'ignora. Elle devait faire un cauchemar.

« OK, c'est cool si tu est vraiment l'amie de Berry même si j'ai du mal à le croire mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as interdis à Tina de ne rien me dire » insista Quinn en avalant difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle vit les yeux sombres de Santana se fixer sur elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant présent.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, maintenant dégages de ma vue si tu ne veux pas que je te montre mes rasoirs » la menaça Santana en s'approchant dangereusement de la Skank qui fronça des sourcils.

Celle-ci leva les mains dans la capitulation et recula de quelques pas. Pour la première fois, Quinn Fabray battait en retraite.

* * *

« Tu t'es battue » déclara soudain Rachel la faisant sursauter de peur.

Quinn tacha de reprendre contenance et se lécha distraitement la langue inférieure avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Peut-être » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

Elle ne se retourna même pas vers Rachel et continua à fixer le stade du lycée ou les joueurs s'entraînaient.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune en s'approchant de quelques pas de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui haussa les épaules.

« Je m'ennuyais » mentit-elle avec un sourire ironique même si Rachel ne pouvait pas le voir.

La chanteuse gloussa doucement mais se reprit rapidement et se racla la gorge.

« Santana m'a dit que tu voulais me parler » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Quinn se raidit aussitôt au prénom de la Latina et serra la mâchoire en jetant sa cigarette.

« Ah... »

« Tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose d'important alors je suis venue » reprit Rachel avec une voix pleine d'espoir qui fit rouler des yeux Quinn.

« Je ne reviendrais pas Berry »

« Pourtant tu t'es battue pour savoir pourquoi tu n'avais aucune nouvelle de moi et de mon plan, tu t'inquiétais pour moi Quinn » répliqua Rachel avec un petite sourire en s'approchant encore.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que ton obsession sur moi t'était passé mais malheureusement, on ne dirait pas » mentit Quinn en se mordant la langue.

« De quoi as-tu peur Quinn Fabray ? » chuchota Rachel à l'oreille de la Skank qui avala difficilement sa salive, le souffle court.

« Je n'ai peur de rien ».

« Alors pourquoi me mens-tu ? » lui demanda Rachel avec tristesse.

Quinn ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le doux souffle chaud de Rachel venir lui chatouyer la nuque et se retint de gémir. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses hormones reprendre le dessus.

« Tu devrais partir » chuchota-t-elle de peur que sa voix ne l'a trahisse.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissé tranquille ces derniers jours ? » demanda Rachel avec un faux enthousiasme que Quinn repéra aussitôt.

La Skank ne répondit pas car elle se trouva à manquer de souffle lorsqu'elle crut sentir les doigts de la chanteuse caresser doucement et timidement son coude.

« Finn et moi avons rompus » déclara Rachel d'une voix étranglée.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la chanteuse qui l'a regarda avec surprise. Quinn avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses lèvres étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de celles de Rachel et pensa qu'il faudrait juste qu'elle se penche pour pouvoir embrasser Rachel.

« Pourquoi ? Quand ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle en se reculant, légèrement tremblante et rougissante. Rachel continua à la fixer intensément avant de soupirer et de hocher négativement de la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Il pense que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble » répondit Rachel encore émue de sa séparation « Il a dit que lui était destiné à rester ici et réparer pour le restant de ses jours de vieilles voitures tandis que moi à chanter sur Broadway et conquérir le monde » termina-t-elle en détournant le visage lorsque les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler autour de ses yeux.

Quinn voulut dire « Je te l'avais bien dit » ou encore « Je t'avais prévenue » mais se contenta de lui dire :

« Tu le savais Rachel, tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs. Tu mérite mieux que Finn ».

« Tu vas te remettre avec lui ? » demanda soudain Rachel d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'insécurités.

Quinn fut prise de court par cette question et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« N-non, p-pourquoi tu dis ça ? » begaya-t-elle légèrement choquée en dévisageant avec incrédulité Rachel qui haussant les épaules avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« J'avais juste besoin de le savoir » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'observer le visage de Quinn avec inquiétude et compassion.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Quinn rougit et croisa les bras sur son torse en évitant les yeux de Rachel.

« Non, ça va » mentit-elle alors que Rachel se rapprochait d'elle, la main levée vers son visage. Quinn ne bougea plus, comme une statue et retint son souffle lorsque les doigts de Rachel vinrent lui toucher avec hésitation sa lèvre inférieure abîmée. Elle ne tenta même pas de se reculer ou de s'échapper de la chanteuse, elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Tu est allé voir l'infirmière ? » chuchota Rachel le corps de plus en plus proche de celui de Quinn qui se raidit.

« Non ».

Rachel fronça des sourcils devant la réponse qui ne lui plut pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire et caressa distraitement la lèvre de Quinn qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et fort. Elle était même presque sûre que Rachel pouvait l'entendre.

« Rachel » murmura Quinn tandis que l'index de la chanteuse se glissait presque à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Rachel laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et enroula doucement de sa main libre le poignet de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avala difficilement sa salive. Son autre main quitta presque à regret de la lèvre inférieure de Quinn pour s'aventurer timidement sur la joue légèrement griffée de l'ancienne cheerleader qui ferma aussitôt les yeux. Son pouce caressa la douce et chaude peau rose la faisant légèrement sourire tandis que son autre main glissait lentement dans celle de Quinn qui la serra aussitôt fermement et tremblement. Rachel se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les lèvres humidifiées, elle s'approcha de celles de Quinn et ferma les yeux.

Soudain un ballon percuta le grillage derrière la Skank les faisant toutes deux sursauter et Rachel recula aussitôt précipitamment, le visage rouge et confus tandis que celui de Quinn n'était que choc et incrédulité.

« I-il faut q-que... j-je dois... O-on se voit p-plus tard » bégaya Rachel avant de prendre la fuite en courant laissant derrière elle une Quinn aux yeux écarquillés.

* * *

« Aie ! »

« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! » cria de douleur Santana tandis que Brittany lui désinfectait la joue entaillée.

La blonde regarda sévèrement sa petite-amie.

« Tu le mérites ! » la gronda-t-elle tandis que Santana grimaçait.

Elle pouvait bien passer pour la plus dur des filles qui puisse exister mais lorsque Brittany commençait à la gronder, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Elle m'a cherchée Britt, en plus c'est elle qui à commencée » lui fit-elle remarquer les sourcils froncés en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Brittany roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers son chat, Lord Tubbington lorsqu'il commença à miauler.

« Il faut que j'aille lui donner à manger, il devient très grincheux quand il a faim et je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne accro à la cigarette » soupira la blonde en commençant à partir avant que les bras ne viennent l'emprisonner.

« Tu n'iras nulle part » lui chuchota Santana à l'oreille tout en glissant une main sous le t-shirt de sa petite-amie qui se mit à soupirer sous le regard de plus en plus furieux de son chat.

« San, s'il-te-plait je ferais vite » la supplia Brittany en voyant les poils de son chat se hérisser. Santana tira la langue au chat avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de la blonde qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Non » grogna Santana avant de pousser doucement Brittany sur le lit qui se laissa faire tandis que son chat partait furieusement de la chambre en grognant. Santana alla aussitôt fermer la porte puis se mit rapidement à califourchon sur sa blonde qui la regardait amoureusement.

« Je vais te montrais à quel point ce maudit chat peut attendre Britt ».

* * *

Jacob désinfecta d'une main tremblante la coupure sur sa joue et grimaça de douleur avant de retenir son souffle lorsqu'il entendit son père criait dans la maison. Il ferma précipitamment sa porte à clés et prit soin de mettre sa lourde chaise de son bureau contre la porte, puis il recula et se plaqua contre le mur opposé. Quelqu'un frappa violemment le faisant sursauter mais il n'osa bouger.

« Allez fiston, j-je suis désolée ! » cria la voix rauque et ivre de son père tandis que Jacob retenait ses larmes en se glissant contre le mur, terrifié.

« J-je... je v-voulais pas te faire m-mal » bégaya à nouveau la voix de son père tandis que Jacob entourait ses jambes de ses mains en sanglotant silencieusement contre ses genoux.

« J-Jake... mon p'tit Jake, ouvres la porte à ton papa » reprit la voix de plus belle avec une voix de plus en plus désespérée.

Les pleurs de Jacob redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit l'ancien surnom que son père lui avait donné lorsqu'il était petit. Le jeune homme regarda son lit sous lequel, le fusil de chasse était caché et se retint d'aller le chercher et d'en finir une fois pour toute. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte le faisant sursauter.

« J-je te pro-promets que je le referais p-plus » promit son père en hoquetant.

Jacob comprit alors que son père avait dû s'asseoir contre la porte le faisant soupirer. Il se releva tant bien que mal et alla vérifier discrètement et rapidement que la porte était bien fermée avant de prendre son Ipod et d'aller se cacher sous ses couvertures. Bientôt les paroles et cris désespérés de son ivrogne de père furent remplacés par de la musique ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Bientôt, tout sera terminé. Bientôt, tout ira bien.

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et de la scène Faberry ? Êtes-vous touchez par Jacob et sa situation familiale ? _

_J'attends vos reviews ! :)_

_A la prochaine... _


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Une amie insoupçonnée

_Assez long chapitre donc cela devrait forcement vous plaire, que dire d'autre... il n'y aura pas de Faberry dans ce chapitre mais je promet qu'il reviendra dans le prochain. _

_Guest:Désolé il n'y aura pas vraiment de Faberry dans ce chapitre-ci mais je te promet quand dans le prochain, il y en aura !_

_Themaoko : Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le moment Faberry :P. D'ailleurs Faberry reviendra en force dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! J'ai pas mal ris en écrivant la scène Brittana avec le chat, il fallait à tout prix que je le mette !_

_Lisa438 : Oui j'a mis du Brittana comme beaucoup me l'avez demandés, d'ailleurs je vais essayer d'en remettre mais je ne promet rien. Contente que tu es apprécié la scène Faberry :) Et en ce qui concerne le plan de Jacob, je ne peux rien te dire sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ^^_

_Ellerrina : Encore des compliments ?! Roh la la, c'est trop, je n'arrête pas de rougir ^^ Je ne suis pas habitué à écrire du Brittana mais j'avoue que c'est assez marrant avec la caractère grincheux de Santana et l'innocence de Brittany... Quand à Faberry, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Fabb : Contente que tu es autant apprécier le rapprochement entre Quinn et Rachel, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Jacob tournait dans sa chambre depuis maintenant des heures, il n'arrivait pas à trouver La date qui le rendrait célèbre pour toujours, cela devait être un jour exceptionnel, unique, inédit, rare mais quelle date pouvait être ainsi ?

Le jeune homme soupira et retira ses lunettes avant de se frotter les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause de cela, les vacances d'hiver se faisaient de plus en plus proches et Jacob voulait à tout prix mettre son plan en action avant les vacances. Il ne voulait pas se décourager et reculer au dernier moment, il fallait faire ça au plus vite mais il devait pour cela choisir la parfaite date. Le jeune homme regarda pour la énième fois son calendrier de chiots et de chats après avoir remit ses lunettes et fronça des sourcils dans la concentration.

« Ou te cache-tu, ma parfaite date ? ».

* * *

Quinn se cacha derrière les rideaux de l'auditorium lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher et retint son souffle en voyant les New Directions pénétrer dans la salle. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils en voyant la bras de Finn draper sur les épaules de Rachel et tacha d'ignorer le désagréable sentiment qui l'a prit à cette vue.

« Allez les jeunes, tous en place ! » cria avec enthousiasme Monsieur Shuester en se frottant les mains avec excitation.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis grimaça de douleur en se rappelant sa blessure à la lèvre. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et recula précipitamment de quelques pas lorsque Mercedes et Kurt s'approchèrent des rideaux mais soupira de soulagement quand ils arrêtèrent de s'avancer vers elle.

« Mercedes, Kurt restez concentrez ! » cria Monsieur Shuester en claquant plusieurs fois des mains tandis que Brittany et Mike se mettait en face du reste des New Directions.

Quinn repéra Santana qui regardait à la dérobée sa petite-amie et ricana doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Bon allez les gars, c'est facile ! » les encouragea timidement Mike avant de faire deux pas à gauche, deux pas à droite et un pas en avant.

Tous répétèrent les mouvements mais déjà Finn tombait par terre faisant gémir la moitié des New Directions. Quinn le regarda avec satisfaction puis son regard tomba sur Rachel qui observait la jeune homme avec inquiétude la faisant froncer des sourcils. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Après tout, Rachel méritait mieux qu'un simple mauvais danseur.

« Finn viens à coté de moi » fit soudain Monsieur Shuester avant que les deux hommes ne s'éloignent du groupe afin que le professeur puisse expliquer plus doucement et lentement la chorégraphie à Finn.

Brittany semblait s'ennuyer alors que Santana et Puck continuait à se disputer sur quelque chose que Quinn ne put entendre tandis que Kurt et Mercedes s'échangeait les derniers ragots et que Artie essayait de régler le problème de son fauteuil roulant, quand a Sam, celui-ci admirait une fois de plus sa musculature « parfaite » en faisant occasionnellement des clins d'œils à Mercedes la faisant rougir à chaque fois.

Quinn soupira, c'était une catastrophe. Seuls Mike, Brittany, Sam, Blaine et Rachel semblait savoir la chorégraphie. Santana aurait pu facilement suivre si elle n'était pas trop occupé à reluquer la danseuse blonde. Soudain celle-ci descendit de la scène et attrapa le poste avant de revenir sur la scène avec détermination.

« Bon maintenant on va le faire avec la musique, ça vous aidera peut-être » expliqua-t-elle en allumant le poste.

Santana se tut aussitôt aux paroles de sa petite-amie et fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rouler des yeux Quinn. Rachel profita de ce court répit pour attraper Mercedes et Kurt par les oreilles faisant glousser Quinn.

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! » siffla Rachel à l'attention des deux divas qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux-même faisant sourire fièrement Quinn.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, _sa_ Rachel était la plus grande diva autoritaire de tous les temps. La Skank pâlit soudain en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. _Sa_ Rachel ?! Mais qu'avait-elle dans la tête ?!

« Allez, un deux, un deux trois ! » cria Brittany avant que tout le monde ne se mette à danser.

Quinn cacha sa tête dans sa main en gémissant doucement, c'était un désastre. A la fin de la chanson, seuls Santana, Mike, Brittany et Rachel parurent encore en forme pour un deuxième round.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, on arrivera jamais à rien comme ça » marmonna Mike, le visage désespéré.

Quinn haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Rachel attraper Puck par la main et s'éloigner du reste du groupe. Ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses traversa silencieusement la s cène derrière les rideaux et s'arrêta juste en face de Puck et Rachel. Quinn retint un souffle, seul un rideaux les séparaient.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Rachel avec inquiétude faisant froncer des sourcils l'ancienne cheerleader. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Oui, je l'ai gardé hier après-midi, si tu la verrais, elle est magnifique et elle ressemble tellement à Quinn » soupira Puck d'une voix étranglée.

La Skank écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda soudain Rachel.

« Non, quoi ? » fit confusément Puck.

« Rien, j'ai du rêver » soupira Rachel.

Quinn relâcha sa respiration et s'essuya les yeux précipitamment.

Elle devait partir. Maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment faire ça Rachel ? Tu sais que c'est risqué, n'est-ce pas ? » inquiéta Puck alertant aussitôt Quinn.

« Je sais Puck mais toute mère à droit de voir son enfant et Quinn ne fait pas exception à la règle » répondit Rachel avec détermination.

La Skank écarquilla une nouvelle fois des yeux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Mais Shelby- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Noah et s'il le faut je me battrais pour que Quinn puisse revoir sa fille » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme et résolut qui mit aussitôt un terme à la discussion.

Quinn se retourna se retourna et se mit à courir loin de l'auditorium, le cœur lourd et les yeux embués de larmes. Son enfant, sa fille, Beth.

* * *

« Santana est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il-te-plait ? » demanda gentiment Rachel alors qu'ils étaient tous à la cafétéria.

Santana releva la tête avec surprise et la regarda avec méfiance tandis que Brittany lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hobbit ? » répondit brusquement Santana sur ses gardes tandis que sa petite-amie la regardait sévèrement la faisant grimacer.

Rachel fit la moue devant le ton de la Latina mais ne fit pas de commentaire et montra d'un signe de tête le stade du lycée visible par les fenêtres de la cafétéria.

« En privé » dit-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré et ferme vers le stade complètement vide à cette heure-ci sachant que tout le monde était entrain de manger.

Elle entendit des pas derrière-elle et sourit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur la pelouse bientôt suivit par une Santana toujours aussi réticente.

« Britt m'a parlé de ton petit problème » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Santana fronça des sourcils et se raidit.

« Quel problème Berry ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire pour l'année prochaine » lui répondit d'une voix douce Rachel en posant une main hésitante sur le bras de Santana qui se raidit encore plus.

« Désolé Berry mais tu t'es trompé de personne, je sais très bien ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine » répliqua aussitôt la cheerleader en commençant à se lever mais Rachel la rassit de force, la Latina était sur le point de protester mais se tut lorsqu'elle vit le visage sérieux et plein de gravité de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Tu vas redoubler ta dernière année pour pouvoir rester avec Britt ? C'est idiot comme décision Santana et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Ne gâches pas une année de ta vie alors que tu est intelligente, talentueuse et pleine de potentiels. Tu vaux mieux que ça » reprit Rachel avec une véhémence qui surpris Santana mais celle-ci se reprit très vite.

« Ma place est auprès de Britt, Berry, tout le monde le sait alors je ne voix pas pourquoi toi, tu dis de telles idioties » s'énerva la Latina en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable Santana » siffla Rachel, les sourcils froncés « Imaginons que tu redoubles ta dernière année et que tu passes encore un an dans ce lycée, que se passerait-il si Brittany obtenait son diplôme ? Penses-tu sérieusement qu'elle serait accepter dans la même université que toi ? Ne joue pas à l'ignorante, tu sais très bien que peu de personne serait capable de comprendre comment fonctionne Brittany et aurait la patience suffisante pour l'accepter. Le lycée est complètement différent de l'université, les professeurs ne seront pas aussi gentils avec qu'elle qu'ici Santana » termina-t-elle.

« Essaie-tu de me dire que Britt est trop idiote pour aller à l'université ?! » s'écria Santana avec colère en se levant d'un bond.

Rachel fit de même et ne se laissa pas intimider, ce combat été trop important pour abandonner.

« Je dis simplement que l'université n'est pas faite pour tout le monde Santana ! Il faut être autonome, savoir travailler et savoir se débrouiller tout seul ! Que crois-tu que les étudiants feront lorsqu'ils verront une jeune fille rêver de canards et parler à longueur de journée de jolies licornes ? » s'emporta Rachel de plus en plus énervée par l'entêtement de Santana.

« Berry » l'avertit cette dernière en serrant la mâchoire.

« Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu l'aimes Santana mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher ta vie ! »

« Je n'irais pas à l'université d'accord ? C'est elle et moi ou rien ! » cria Santana, les yeux brillants de larmes faisant écarquiller des yeux Rachel qui ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Rachel ? Si je pars à l'université, Brittany perdra tout intérêt d'être avec moi à cause de la distance et me quittera pour un autre abruti à quatre roues ! J-je... je p-peux pas vivre sans e-elle » pleura Santana en cachant ses mains dans son visage.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prise d'une impulsion serra fermement Santana contre elle.

« Shh... ça va aller Santana... » fredonna Rachel en lui caressant doucement les cheveux tandis que la Latina sanglotait librement dans son cou, libérant la tension, le stress et toutes les peurs qu'elle avait accumulés depuis le début de sa dernière année.

« J-je veux p-pas être s-seule, c'est trop d-dur » gémit la cheerleader en s'accrochant désespérément à Rachel qui retint ses larmes.

La chanteuse attrapa doucement le visage de Santana entre ses mains et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille.

« Viens avec moi à New York alors, je sais que te retrouver dans un appartement avec Kurt et moi ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu avais pensé faire l'année prochaine m-mais je ne te laisserais pas seule, OK ? » lui proposa Rachel en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Je vais y réfléchir » hoqueta Santana en se redressant, les yeux rouges.

Rachel se recula de quelques pas et hocha sagement de la tête avant de tripoter nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe.

« J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision Santana mais saches que tu ne seras jamais seule. Les New Directions seront toujours la pour toi. Je serais toujours la pour toi » déclara Rachel avec sérieux avant de s'éloigner.

« Rachel ! » l'appela Santana, le cœur battant la chamade.

Rachel s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Merci pour tout, Rachel » dit-elle avant de s'enfuir pratiquement en courant, le visage rouge tandis que Rachel commençait à reprendre sa marche avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Sam était entrain de tranquillement marcher vers son prochain cours lorsqu'une grosse brute le plaqua contre les casiers le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il leva la tête et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux en reconnaissant le gars qui l'avait agressé, Shane, le petit-ami de Mercedes.

« Espèce de connard, tu l'as embrassé ! » hurla le black avant de le frapper au visage le faisant gémir de douleur.

Shane l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de quelque centimètres tandis que Sam essayait tant bien que mal de se sauver. Soudain il donna un coup de pied bien placé et et s'écarta précipitamment en trébuchant loin de Shane qui le regardait avec de la haine.

« Et je ne le regrette pas » cracha Sam en s'essayant rageusement le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

Shane poussa un grognement et fondit sur Sam qui inspira une grande respiration de contracter les muscles. Il n'avait pas été le Capitaine des Titans pour rien, nom de Dieu !

« Elle ne t'aimes plus ! » cria Shane en lui balançant un coup de poing à l'intestin le faisant tomber sur ses genoux, le visage tordu dans la souffrance.

« Hé ! » crièrent Puck et Finn en courant vers eux lorsqu'il virent leur ami en difficulté.

Ils attrapèrent chacun un bras du grand black et l'écartèrent tant bien que mal de Sam qui se relevait avec difficilement.

« T'approches plus d'elle ! » hurla Shane en repoussant violemment les deux garçons.

« Sam ! » cria soudain Mercedes, les yeux remplis d'horreur en accourant vers le petit groupe.

Sam et Shane levèrent en même temps la tête vers Mercedes qui se stoppa-net.

« Mercedes fait ce qu'elle veut » cracha Sam en posant une main sur son ventre douloureux « Et si elle veut me voir, alors elle me verra » termina-t-il en défiant Shane qui s'élançait de nouveau vers lui mais Puck et Finn le retinrent de justesse.

« Shane calmes-toi, je t'en supplie » le supplia Mercedes en lui attrapant la main.

La main qui avait frappé Sam, la jeune fille se retint de la relâcher et masqua rapidement son dégoût et son horreur.

« Je te laisserais pas t'en sortir si facilement la prochaine fois alors restes loin de ma petite-amie si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes » le menaça Shane avant que lui et Mercedes ne s'éloigne. Sam tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux et serra les poings tandis que Puck et Finn le regardait avec inquiétude. Peu importe à quelle grosse brute il devait avoir à faire pour reconquérir Mercedes, il le ferait et il réussira à la reconquérir quoi qu'il adviendrait !

* * *

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de la réaction de Mercedes face à la dispute ? Qu'en pensez-vous de la proposition de Rachel pour Santana ? Et de la discussion de Noah et Rachel concernant Beth ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me posez des questions ou à me donner des suggestions sur ce que vous aimeriez voir, je vous répondrais le mieux que je pourrais !_

_Le titre du prochain chapitre sera « Se jeter à l'eau », qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_A la prochaine... _


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Se jeter à l'eau

_R.I.P à Cory Monteith même si je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir qu'un tel tragique événement puisse arriver à un jeune homme adorable et gentil avec une simplicité si attachante. Je n'étais pas sa plus grande fan mais je pense que c'est en partie grâce à lui si la série Glee est célèbre. A présent, j'espère seulement qu'il repose en paix et toutes mes pensées vont à sa famille ainsi qu'a Lea Michele qui devra être forte dans les prochains mois à venir. _

_Themaoko : J'adoooore le Pezberry ! D'ailleurs, je suis entrain d'écrire une fic sur eux mais je prend un peu d'avance pour éviter des retards comme ceux-la ^^ Eh bien, tu as de la chance parce que dans quelques secondes tu saura comment Rachel fera pour que Quinn revoie sa fille. Affronter les fantômes de son passé, ça t'aide un peu à deviner non ? ^^_

_Lisa418 : A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ça complètement idiot que Brittany et Sam puisse se trouver dans une relation amoureuse, ils sont incompatibles ! J'aime beaucoup le Pezberry alors j'en ai profité pour en mettre un peu dans cette fic ^^ Quant à Mercedes, tu saura qui elle aura choisit dans quelques chapitres. _

_Naelys17 : Oh je suis sure que tu as trouvé ! ^^ Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup aussi lorsqu'elle se tournent autour mais vu que cette fic ne contiendra que 11 chapitres sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue, et bien j'ai du allait plus vite. Cependant, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas et que cette histoire te plaira autant. _

_Linksys : Contente que tu appréce cette histoire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu des prochains chapitres. _

_Ellerrina : J'aime beaucoup le Pezberry et la Santana fragile qui se cache derrière un masque, j'aime exploité son coté sensible, d'ailleurs je ne m'en lasse jamais. Merci pour ton compliment sur ma fic :)_

_Percabeth34110 : J'adore la version gentil garçon de Puck qui s'inquiète de ses amis mais ne veut pas le montrer de peur d'entacher son image de dur à cuir, du coup j'en profite ^^_

_Bonne lecture et joyeux 14 juillet._

* * *

Rachel ne pensait pas que son plan irait aussi loin que cela, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à aller voir Shelby, sa mère biologique pour que Quinn revienne au Glee Club même si une partie d'elle-même savait que c'était plus que cela.

La chanteuse n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir se tenir devant Shelby une nouvelle fois sans fondre en larmes, mais c'était pour Quinn et pour Quinn, Rachel serait capable de faire beaucoup de choses.

« Rachel » murmura Shelby, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement au dernier étage.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et hocha doucement de la tête.

« Bonjour Shelby, ça fait longtemps » dit-elle d'une voix douce mais tendue.

Shelby s'effaça aussitôt de l'entrée pour la laisser passer. Rachel rentra et retint aussitôt sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit une enfant qui était sagement assise par terre entrain de jouer, elle était magnifique, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Rachel ? » demanda Shelby en lui servant un thé à la camomille.

La jeune fille dessina le conteur de sa tasse d'un doigt et se racla la gorge avant de lever les yeux vers sa mère biologique qui l'observait avec des yeux brillants.

« J'aimerais te parler de Quinn ».

* * *

C'était comme dans un de ces rêves ou on ne sait jamais si c'est réel ou faux, Quinn en avait rarement eu des moments comme ceux-ci mais lorsque l'occasion se présentait, ce moment se révélait toujours être un rêve amer sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Shelby l'avait réellement appelée pour lui proposer de garder sa fille, Beth parce que Puck ne pouvait pas. Les larmes lui étaient aussitôt montées aux yeux et la seule pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit fut Rachel. Elle en était certaine, c'était Rachel qui avait manigancée tout ça, qui d'autre aurait put ? Et comment aurait-elle put ne pas remercier la chanteuse de lui avoir donnée une seconde chance ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de la demeure des Berry, les mains moites, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux rougis par les larmes de joies qui étaient tombées après cet appel. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches et attendit nerveusement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Quinn crut défaillir sur place en voyant Rachel avec un débardeur blanc et un mini-short qui devait sûrement être le short le plus petit de l'univers.

« Q-Quinn » bégaya Rachel avec surprise en rougissant furieusement.

La Skank la dévisagea sans rien dire un long moment avant de se jeter sur elle et de la serrer fermement dans ses bras.

« Merci... merci Rachel... » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étranglée à l'oreille de la brune qui se contenta de la serrer encore plus contre elle.

« C'est... c'est n-normal » bégaya la chanteuse lorsqu'elles se reculèrent, toutes deux rougissantes. Rachel se tortilla sous le regard intense de Quinn puis recula en trébuchant en marmonnant quelque chose comme « oublier mes manières... impolie... » qui fit sourire la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger » fit celle-ci mais en entrant tout de même dans la chaleureuse maison.

Rachel roula des yeux et la mena jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui préparer un cappuccino avec un carré de chocolat blanc en sachant que Quinn adorait ça depuis sa grossesse.

« Mes pères sont partis à un mariage, ils ne reviendront sûrement pas avant quelques jours en sachant que les mariés sont de vrais fêtards » se moqua Rachel en lui servant le cappuccino avec un timide sourire.

« Hum... Merci » murmura Quinn « Tu dois être tranquille alors » reprit-elle avant de boire une gorgée du cappuccino, elle retint de justesse un gémissement.

C'était délicieux.

Rachel l'a regarda avec amusement et passa rapidement un coup d'éponge sur la table avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est vrai mais je préfère la compagnie » expliqua-t-elle avant qu'elles n'aillent dans le salon. Quinn et Rachel s'installèrent silencieusement sur le canapé puis se jetèrent de timides coups d'œils avant de rougir furieusement.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici » murmura Quinn en avalant difficilement sa salive, les yeux rivés sur la télévision en face d'eux.

Rachel fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha de l'autre fille qui retint sa respiration.

« Et... et si j'en ai envie moi ? » demanda la chanteuse en léchant ses lèvres sèches avant de prendre timidement la main de Quinn qui poussa un soupir tremblant.

« Alors je reste » chuchota cette dernière avant de se racler la gorge et de se redresser « Et pour ce qui concerne le Glee Club, je suis prête à revenir » déclara-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea Quinn avant de baisser la tête en soupirant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Quinn » lui fit-t-elle remarquer avec un froncement de sourcils « J-je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire, je veux que tu viennes de par toi-même et pas parce que tu te sens avoir une dette envers moi » finit-elle par dire avec un hochement de tête en souriant doucement à la Skank.

« M-mais ce que tu as fait pour moi... » soupira Quinn d'une voix tremblante.

Rachel lui serra la main et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule avec un sourire au coin.

« Hé, je voulais le faire parce que je ne supportais plus de te voir triste Quinn, tu mérites de voir ta fille autant que Noah » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement tout en caressant inconsciemment le dessus de la main de la Skank qui frissonna.

« J'y réfléchirais alors » murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure attirant le regard de Rachel qui rougit aussitôt.

« C'est... c'est une sage décision » bégaya-t-elle, confuse par les sentiments qui se réveillaient en elle pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Quinn haussa un sourcil en la regardant intensément, comme si elle attendait que Rachel ne fasse quelque chose.

« La dernière fois à l'auditorium je vous ai espionné » lui avoua soudain la Skank en rougissant tandis que Rachel la regardait avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Quinn haussa les épaules et regarda soudain leurs mains entremêlés avec beaucoup d'intérêt et un peu de curiosité.

« J'étais là avant vous mais lorsque vous êtes venus, j-je... je me suis caché derrière les rideaux et je vous ai regardés » répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Ah... et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » demanda nerveusement Rachel, le souffle court lorsque Quinn déplaça leur mains entremêlés sur sa cuisse nue lui donnant aussitôt la chair de poule.

« Tu as froid ? » lui demanda soudain Quinn, les sourcils froncés en commençant à caresser la cuisse de Rachel qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.

« Euh... hum... n-non... ça v-va » bafouilla-t-elle en se tortillant sous la douce main de la Skank qui la regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es sure ? » insista Quinn d'une voix rauque en serrant doucement d'une main la cuisse nue de Rachel qui étouffa un gémissement sous l'intense regard de la Skank.

« O-oui » bégaya-t-elle, le visage en feu.

Quinn se permit un petit sourire et commença à dessiner sur la cuisse de Rachel qui sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Donc je disais que j'étais entrain de vous espionner et il m'a parut étrange lorsque je vous ai vu toi et Finn _trop_ proche en sachant que vous étiez soi-disant séparés » reprit Quinn d'un air renfrogné. Rachel haussa un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire, était-elle entrain de rêver ou Quinn était bel et bien jalouse ? Mais jalouse de qui ?

« Malgré notre séparation, Finn reste et restera pour je l'espère, encore de longues années mon meilleur ami Quinn. Il a toujours été la dans les moments les plus difficiles et il ne m'a jamais abandonné » expliqua-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Elle étouffa un gloussement en voyant la moue boudeuse de Quinn qui la rendait si mignonne. La Skank fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que la chanteuse était entrain de se moquer d'elle et poussa un grognement.

« Serais-tu entrain de te moquer de moi Berry ? » grinça-t-elle, les joues rouges alors que Rachel explosait de rire.

« Si... si tu au-aurais vu t-ton visage ! » rigola Rachel en se tenant le ventre avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé et Quinn au-dessus d'elle qui la regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Ce n'était pas marrant » grogna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Oh je t'ai vexée » comprit Rachel avec un petit sourire, elle écarta les bras « Je suis désolée Quinn » reprit-elle pas le moindre du monde véritablement désolée mais la Skank haussa un sourcil devant l'invitation de l'étreinte et soupira avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Rachel qui avala soudain difficilement sa salive en regrettant à présent d'avoir ouvert les bras. Quinn plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune et inspira une grande respiration de son parfum avec un sourire rêveur.

Prise d'une impulsion, la main de la Skank descendit le long du corps de Rachel qui inspira bruyamment une grande respiration tremblante tandis que Quinn se rendait compte avec satisfaction qu'a chaque endroit ou sa main raflait le corps de Rachel, celle-ci tremblait. Sa main fut bientôt enroulée autour de la cuisse de la chanteuse qui étouffa un gémissement en s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de Quinn.

« Rachel » soupira celle-ci d'une voix rauque avant de poser sans pouvoir s'arrêter ses lèvres sur le point d'impulsion de la brune qui libéra un soupir tremblant.

« Q-Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Rachel alors que la Skank était entrain de lui mordiller la peau la faisant pousser un gémissement.

Quinn serra les cuisses lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir et continua ses baisers de plus en plus pressés. Rachel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main sur sa cuisse remontait sous son short et ferma les yeux en inspirant de grandes respirations.

« Ta peau est si douce Rachel » gémit Quinn contre l'oreille de la brune qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle étouffa soudain un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la cuisse de Quinn effleurer son entrejambe et entoura ses cuisses autour de la Skank qui releva la tête, les yeux sombres comme elle ne les avaient jamais vu. Les lèvres de Quinn se rapprochèrent des siennes la faisant oublier de respirer, l'ancienne cheerleader sourit doucement tout en effleurant légèrement la bouche de Rachel qui fronçait des sourcils en sentant sa patience l'abandonner. Quinn ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis se pencha vers elle avec détermination et soudain... son portable sonna les faisant toutes deux sursauter de peur. Rachel sauta d'un bond du canapé, les joues rouges et le corps battant à tout rompre tandis que Quinn allongée à présent sur le canapé, la regardait d'un air penaud et confus. Rachel décrocha son portable et se racla la gorge.

« Allô ? » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque la faisant légèrement rougir. Elle tourna le dos à Quinn qui soupira en se relevant à son tour.

« ... »

« J-je ne sais pas... euh... demain-matin ? » bégaya-t-elle, encore désorienté.

Soudain elle sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et poussa un cri de surprise.

« ... »

« O-oui, désolé... j'étais dans mes pensées » bafouilla-t-elle tandis que Quinn lui parsemait de baisers son cou la faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« ... »

« Hum... hum... j-je verrais plus tard » marmonna-t-elle en se laissant fondre dans l'étreinte de la Skank qui souriant malicieusement contre sa peau en glissant une main sous son débardeur. Rachel étouffa un gémissement et se tortilla en serrant fermement ses cuisses.

« ... ».

« A-ah... m-maintenant ? » bégaya-t-elle tandis que la main sous son t-shirt lui griffait légèrement l'abdomen.

« ... »

« M-mais- » protesta-t-elle alors que la main de Quinn était juste sous sa poitrine.

« … ! »

« D'accord, j'arrive » soupira-t-elle avant d'éteindre son téléphone qui tomba bientôt par terre lorsque Quinn la retourna vers elle et l'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres la faisant bruyamment gémir. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de la Skank et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'autre fille la souleva la forçant alors à enrouler ses jambes autour de Quinn qui gémissait légèrement dans le baiser.

L'ancienne cheerleader recula en trébuchant et tomba bientôt sur le canapé avec Rachel, assise sur ses cuisses. La brune roula soudain des hanches en cherchant une quelconque friction et se détacha du baiser, haletante.

« Oh Dieu, Rach » gémit Quinn lorsque Rachel roula une nouvelle fois des hanches contre elle.

« Il faut... il faut que j'y aille » soupira la brune avant d'embrasser Quinn et de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure faisant gémir la Skank.

« P-pourquoi ? » demanda Quinn entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Rachel se leva soudain d'elle la faisant bouder, le visage rouge d'excitation et les cheveux en batailles.

« Il faut qu'on répète » répondit-elle tout en allant chercher ses clé de voitures et sa veste puis elle se tourna vers Quinn, toujours assise sur la canapé qui la regardait comme un chiot perdu et soupira.

« T-tu peux rester si tu veux, je ne pense pas qu'on va répéter longtemps » lui proposa-t-elle timidement en se penchant vers Quinn. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis se détacha avant de se redresser en se raclant la gorge.

« Je... je vais y réfléchir » marmonna Quinn sans bouger d'un poil.

Rachel hocha doucement de la tête puis sortit précipitamment de la maison, les dents serrées en sachant Quinn ne serait plus ici lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

« Tu en as mis du temps » s'exclama Puck avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'état de Rachel. Santana s'étouffa avec le café qu'elle avait emmenée à l'auditorium et regarda, la bouche grande ouverte Rachel montait sur la scène.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria d'une voix stridente Kurt en se jetant sur Rachel « Rachel Barbra Streisand, dis moi immédiatement avec qui tu étais il y a quelques minutes ! » exigea-t-il avec excitation. Rachel rougit furieusement faisant encore plus écarquiller des yeux les New Directions. La jeune chanteuse lécha ses lèvres boursouflées puis se racla la gorge avant de se redresser.

« Avec personne » mentit-elle avant de se tourner vers le piano.

Finn fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Comment ça avec personne ? Tu as bien embrassé quelqu'un pour être dans un état pareil ! » insista-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Santana et Brittany se sourirent avec complicité tandis que Kurt regardait toujours intensément Rachel qui les ignorait royalement tous.

« Vous avez commencés à répéter ? » leur demanda-t-elle en ignorant la question de Finn qui se renfrogna.

« Rachel nous sommes ta famille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous mentir bébé ! » s'énerva à son tour Puck en voulant à tout prix savoir qui avait réussi à embrasser Rachel.

Après tout, c'était connu, Rachel Berry était une vraie sainte nitouche. De plus, il était sur et certain qu'elle l'avait embrassé en deuxième année parce qu'il était un juif et non pas parce qu'il était un « bad boy » que tout le monde s'arrachait.

« Noah je ne suis pas venu ici pour ce genre de bêtises, maintenant travaillons ! » déclara-t-elle tout en branchant le poste.

Les New Directions grimacèrent mais obtempèrent tout de même en sachant que ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir une diva énervée sur le dos, surtout si celle-ci s'appelait Rachel Berry.

Brittany, Mike et Rachel se mirent devant puis la répétition commença pour le plus grand malheur de certains.

* * *

Lorsque Rachel rentra après quatre heures de répétions, elle constata sans surprise mais avec tristesse et amertume que Quinn n'étais plus la. Elle avait une nouvelle fois fuit.

* * *

_Alors vos réactions ? Qu'avez vous pensez de la réaction de Quinn qui s'est enfuie ?_

_A la prochaine..._


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Problèmes au Paradis

_Faberry-momo : Mdr, je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce moment et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite. De plus tu sauras très rapidement pourquoi Quinn s'est-elle enfuit._

_MissToure : Merciii miss, et je suis heureuse que autant de monde à ma grande surprise semble apprécier cette fic :)_

_Liknkys : Ouais c'était chaud et j'espère parce que c'est ce que j'essayais de transmettre ! ^^ Malheureusement il n'y aura pas de passage similaire dans ce chapitre car un autre couple à besoin d'un petit coup de pouce mais tu comprendras en lisant. _

_Lisa418 : Santana à très bien compris ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs dans chapitre elle y mettra son grain de sel au plus grand damne de Quinn. _

_Ellerrina : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiiic ! ^^ _

_DameAjisai : Tu sauras pourquoi Quinn s'est faite la malle et non ce n'est pas à cause de Jacob, cependant celui-ci sera très attentif aux comportements de Quinn et de Rachel dans ce chapitre. _

_Guest : Je t'en supplie tiens le coup, ne m'abandonne paaaas ! ^^ Quant à savoir la réaction qu'aura Quinn à leur prochaine rencontre, tu le sauras seulement en lisant ce chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Jacob n'était pas content.

Il n'était pas content parce qu'il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne pas comprendre le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Il ne comprenait pas le subite rapprochement de Quinn et de Rachel puis leur éloignement incompréhensible, oh et aussi le plan de Rachel qui consistait à faire revenir au Glee Club Quinn.

Il détestait ne pas comprendre parce que Jacob était un observateur de nature, il voyait tout, entendait tout et comprenait tout. Certes la relation de Rachel de Quinn l'avait toujours troublait mais la, il n'y comprenait strictement plus rien et puis cette éloignement l'inquiétait.

Lui, qui pensait pouvoir faire revenir Quinn au Glee Club et bien, ce n'était pas gagné maintenant. Et puis il avait vu ces choses aussi, tellement troublantes que ça lui donnait un mal de tête rien qu'a y penser. Ces effleurements de doigts, ces coups d'œils timides et pleins de désirs, ces sous-entendues, ces regards discret mais présent, ces hésitations et insécurités et puis cette lâcheté cachait par la nonchalance ou la violence, ce langage étrange qu'il n'avait jamais put comprendre entre ces deux-la. Tout ça le rendait fou, un jour elles étaient amies et puis le lendemain ennemis. Elles se piquaient leur petit-amis puis se serraient dans les bras avec un timide sourire. Tout ça était tellement déroutant, tellement incompréhensible et tellement crypté.

Son radar était en alerte maximale.

Aujourd'hui, un malaise flottait autour de ces deux, tellement épais qu'il arrivait à embrouiller Jacob rien que par sa présence. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils et ouvrit un peu son sac en vérifiant que son arme était toujours la avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn et sa dulcinée qui étaient entrain de discuter au bout du couloir, l'une nonchalante, pleine d'insécurités et l'autre pleine de passion et de colère. Le jeune homme secoua la tête en soupirant, les filles étaient vraiment compliquées. Il reporta son attention sur le fusil de chasse dans son sac puis soupira de nouveau. Il devait résoudre cette dernière énigme, la plus grande de tout le lycée d'après lui avant de faire ça. Juste une dernière énigme et il en finirait une fois pour toute.

« P-pourquoi tu n'est pas resté ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix pleine de reproches et de colère. Quinn baissa aussitôt la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je devais rentrer chez moi » marmonna-t-elle en évitant le regard blessé de Rachel qui la ferait aussitôt fondre sur place si elle avait le malheur de le croiser.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins » murmura Rachel, les sourcils froncés dans le mécontentement.

Quinn soupira et attrapa d'une main tremblante son paquet de cigarette. Rachel roula des yeux et le lui arracha des mains faisant crier Quinn dans la protestation.

« Rends-moi mon paquet de cigarette ! » s'écria-t-elle nerveusement en tendant une main tremblante vers Rachel qui s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Quinn ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le tremblement de la main de la Skank qui cacha aussitôt sa main dans sa poche.

« J'irais mieux quand tu m'auras rendu ce qui m'appartient » grogna-t-elle en la fusillant du regard. Rachel fronça des sourcils et tripota le paquet de cigarettes avant de croiser les bras sur son torse avec un air de défi sur le visage.

« Hors de question, ce _truc_ te rend dépendante et ce n'est pas bien pour ta voix ni pour ta santé » refusa-t-elle catégoriquement sous le regard furieux de Quinn.

« C'est pas tes affaires » répliqua cette dernière en tendant de nouveau la main mais avec plus d'assurance « Rends-le moi tout de suite ! ».

« Non ».

« Berry, je te jure que si t- ».

« Hé, y'a un problème ? » la coupa soudain Santana en posant un bras autour des épaules de Rachel qui soupira de soulagement.

Quinn grinça des dents et fixa avec colère le bras autour des épaules de la chanteuse qui haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais, c'est toi mon problème Lopez » grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Rachel la regarda sévèrement et posa une main sur le ventre de Santana qui s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Quinn pour lui faire sa fête.

« Me cherches pas Fabray » répliqua-t-elle, les yeux sombres.

Quinn serra la mâchoire en fixant à présent la main de Rachel et avala difficilement sa salive avant de détourner les yeux.

« Écoutes Berry, ce qu'on a fait... c'était une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus jamais. J-je... j'ai cru... laisses tomber... Redonnes-mois mon paquet de cigarette maintenant, _s'il-te-plait_ » lui demanda-t-elle poliment en regardant droit dans les yeux de Rachel qui s'embuaient.

Elle serra les dents à cette vision mais ne détourna pas les yeux et tendit une main confiante et immobile vers Rachel qui lui donna à contre-cœur le paquet . Quinn lança un dernier regard remplit de haine vers Santana puis fit demi-tour et s'enfuit pratiquement en courant vers les gradins avec un mal de ventre affreux.

* * *

Puck avait remarqué que depuis la séparation du couple Finchel, le moral de Finn n'allait pas vraiment fort. Il le comprenait après tout, cela devait lui faire un sacré changement de ne plus avoir sa juive chaude américaine sur le dos et puis lorsqu'on commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour Rachel, on était certain de l'avoir dans la peau pour le restant des jours.

« Hé bro, ça te dirait de venir chez moi pour faire une partie de Call of Duty ? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance en souriant doucement à Finn qui le regardait comme un chiot perdu.

« Euh... ouais, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon » déclara celui-ci en rangeant ses affaires.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de cours puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de lycée tout en discutant de jeux-vidéos. Ils passèrent devant le casier de Jacob Ben Israël et Puck manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un fusil de chasse dans le sac de Jacob.

« Mec, il a fusil » chuchota-t-il furieusement à Finn en lui montrant dans signe de tête Jacob.

Finn haussa un sourcil et roula des yeux.

« Reviens sur terre bro, on parle de Jacob Ben Israël » marmonna-t-il avant de sortir du lycée.

Puck fronça des sourcils avec mécontentement et se tourna vers Jacob qui le regardait lui aussi avec des yeux sombres. Puck serra la mâchoire et sortit précipitamment du lycée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il devait s'être trompé, oui il avait dû sûrement halluciné parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jacob Ben Israël puisse avoir amené un fusil de chasse au lycée.

* * *

Mercedes avait peur, elle avait peur de savoir comment cette affaire finirait. Elle soupira en secouant plusieurs fois de la tête avec un rire incrédule.

Comment avait-elle put un jour rêver que deux garçons puissent se battre pour elle ?

A présent, elle regrettait amèrement son vœu pour ses seize ans parce qu'il s'était bel et bien exaucé. Mais c'était tellement plus compliqué dans la vraie vie...

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement son casier et fronça des sourcils en voyant une enveloppe rouge trôner sur ses affaires de cours. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'était entrain de la fixer puis attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit doucement en veillant à ne pas l'abîmer. Elle ouvrit la lettre et se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sam.

_Ma chère et tendre Mercedes,_

_Rencontre moi demain-midi à l'auditorium et oui je sais c'est l'heure du Glee Club mais demain sera un jour exceptionnel, le jour ou tu choisira qui tu aimes vraiment et pour cela je veux avant tout m'assurer que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Mais si demain tu choisis Shane, je te promets que je ne me mettrais plus jamais en travers de votre chemin et tu sais à quel point je tiens mes promesses...mais saches que quoique soit ta décision je serais toujours la pour toi. _

_ Ton fidèle et fou amoureux Sam._

Mercedes referma la lettre, le souffle court et les joues en feu et cacha rapidement la lettre dans son sac. Elle ferma son casier puis se rendit à son prochain cours comme si rien ne s'était passé tandis qu'un certain blond caché à l'angle du couloir, qui l'avait surveillé depuis le début, s'en allait lui aussi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Bon et ben j'attends avec impatience vos reviews et je tiens à ajouter pour celles et ceux qui suivent mon autre fic intitulé Étrangers, que je posterai prochainement la suite. _

_A la prochaine... _


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Mon Hobbit

_Salut, je tenait d'abord à m'excuser du retard que j'a i pris mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire à la rentrer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas plus que cela cependant. _

_Linksys: Mdr ! Quelle imagination dis-moi ! ^^ Mais non, je ne crains que cette supposition ne soit la bonne, du moins pour la deuxième suposition qui je dois dire était plutôt alléchante... mais n'abandonne pas et persévère, je suis sure que tu trouvera un jour ou l'autre ^^_

_Faberry-momo: T'inquiète, le faberry sera de nouveau présent dans chapitre, efin d'une drole de manière mais toujours présente... Contente de voir que tu te réconforte avec mon autre fic !^^_

_Fan de fic: Eh bien Santana fait son grand retour dans ce chapitre, j'espère d'ailleurs que tu apprécieras ! Fusilade ? Jacob ? hmm... Dites-moi, j'ai des lecteurs plutôt enquêteurs, nan ?^^_

_Ellerrina: Alala trop de compliments ! Vraiment, il faut arriêter sinon je vais pas cesser de rougir ! ^^ Mais cela me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que mon style d'écriture est apprécié ! C'est très encourageant je dois dire. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Voila c'était le grand jour, le jour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Jacob se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et prit une grande respiration, se coiffant rapidement ses cheveux indisciplinés et posa sa brosse à cheveux lorsque sa mère rentra dans la salle de bains. Elle lui sourit doucement et Jacob eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que cet après-midi, sa mère n'aurait plus de fils. Elle chantonna joyeusement une chanson dont Jacob ne connaissait absolument pas tout en se maquillant sous le regard attentif et songeur du jeune homme.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas mon chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude tout en se mettant du rouge à lèvres.

Jacob la regarda faire avec fascination puis se racla la gorge en venant enfin de comprendre que sa mère lui avait posé une question.

« Ça va » se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire fatigué.

Sa mère soupira et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père Jacob, il ne voulait pas te faire intentionnellement du mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Comme à chaque fois » chuchota-t-il, les yeux baissés « Maman promet-moi quelque chose » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Sa mère le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Tout ce que tu veux Jacob » murmura-t-elle.

« Fait attention, d'accord ? Et prends bien soin de toi hein, promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi maman ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Sa mère se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis soupira doucement.

« Très bien Jacob, je te promets que je prendrais soin de moi » lui promit-elle.

Jacob soupira de soulagement et serra fermement sa mère contre lui, maintenant il pouvait le faire. Plus rien ne l'empêcherais pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Rachel n'était pas une psychopathe, elle espionnait juste quelqu'un pour s'assurer de certaines choses, c'était tout donc elle n'était pas une psychopathe. Et puis c'était Santana qui l'avait embarquée dans ce plan complètement fou.

« Baisses ta tête, elle va nous repérer » lui chuchota furieusement cette dernière en posant une main sur la tête de Rachel qui grimaça.

« Pourquoi on viens à cette heure-ci ? Il est huit heures trente, c'est trop tôt » lui demanda Rachel en fusillant du regard Santana qui roula des yeux. Elle régla les jumelles en face de ses yeux et observa en silence les sous-gradins.

« Puisque on est entrain de savoir pourquoi elle t'a refoulée Berry ! » lui fit-elle rappeler.

Rachel rougit furieusement et baissa la tête en faisant la moue. Santana roula des yeux puis soupira en posant avec hésitation une main sur son dos.

« Écoutes je suis désolé Rachel mais je suis là avec toi et on va découvrir ce qui va pas chez Fabray comme ça je pourrais une fois pour toute lui botter le cul » l'encouragea Santana avec un sourire narquois.

Rachel roula des yeux et se remit au travail en remettant les jumelles. La Latina s'inquiéta aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Rachel blêmir.

« Y'a un problème ? » s'enquit-elle en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et regarda avec appréhension Santana.

« Elle a disparue, je ne la vois plus » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Santana écarquilla les yeux et arracha les jumelles des mains de Rachel.

« Oh merde, cette petite puta savait qu'on était la ! » jura Santana en frappant son poing contre le sol ou elles étaient toutes deux cachées.

« Euh... Santana je te prierais de parler plus poliment » la gronda avec hésitation Rachel en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain elle sentit une main s'entourer autour de sa cheville et la traîner en arrière la faisant pousser un cri de peur.

« Santana ! » hurla-t-elle en griffant le sol.

Elle regarda la Latina et poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle l'a vit se moquer ouvertement d'elle, les mains posé sur le ventre et les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Soudain quelqu'un la retourna et elle avala difficilement sa salive en faisant face à Quinn qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés sur son torse. Rachel rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle vit pendant deux secondes un petit aperçu d'une culotte en dentelle rouge.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? » demanda d'une voix rauque Quinn en se léchant les lèvres.

Rachel se leva en trébuchant et grimaça lorsqu'elle rentra dans Santana qui l'a fusilla du regard, elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit Quinn ! Un trafic de drogue, vraiment ?! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en mettant ses talents d'actrices en jeu. Quinn écarquilla les yeux, Santana haussa un sourcil et Rachel... eh bien... elle grimaça.

« Quel trafic ? Je n'ai jamais fait de trafic moi ! » répliqua la Skank, les sourcils froncés.

Santana roula des yeux et soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! » chuchota-t-elle furieusement à l'oreille de Rachel qui déglutit difficilement.

« Dans les films ils font toujours ça pour découvrir un criminel ou quoi » se justifia Rachel en haussant les épaules.

« Oh mi dios ! ».

« Bon alors vous faisiez quoi au juste, cachez la ? » demanda Quinn en les regardant sévèrement.

« On... on admiraient le paysage » mentit rapidement Rachel, les joues rouges.

« Oh c'est vrai, ils sont tellement beaux les gradins ! » se moqua sarcastiquement Quinn en roulant les yeux.

« On essayaient de savoir qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond dans ta tête pour tu ne veuilles plus rentrer dans la jupe de Berry » lâcha Santana avec un sourire narquois.

« Santana ! »

« Q-quoi ? » bégaya Quinn en rougissant furieusement « Tu lui as dit ! » siffla-t-elle en giflant le bras de Rachel.

« Aie ! ».

« Hé ! Touches pas à mon Hobbit ! » cria Santana en poussant Quinn qui recula en trébuchant, le visage rouge de colère.

« _Ton Hobbit _?! » grinça-t-elle des dents en serrant les poings « Qui l'a embrassé _Lespez_ ? C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé ! » cria Quinn en se jetant sur Santana qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Elles tombèrent toutes deux sur le sol sous le regard rêveur de Rachel qui pressait une main sur sa poitrine en repensant aux paroles de Quinn. _Son Hobbit_...

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » cria soudain Puck en attrapant Quinn par la taille. Rachel cligna des yeux en sortant de ses rêveries puis se précipita vers Santana pour la retenir.

« Retiens-la Noah ! » cria-t-elle par dessus les hurlements des deux jeunes filles qui continuaient à se débattre.

« C'EST MON HOBBIT ! T'AS COMPRIS ? MON HOBBIT, MON RUPAUL, MON NAIN, MON MANHANDS ! » hurla Quinn en griffant les bras de Puck qui poussait des cris de douleurs.

Rachel rougit furieusement et raffermit sa prise sur Santana qui continuait de jurer en Espagnol. Noah la regarda avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il comprit que Quinn voulait parler de la chanteuse.

« Bon, on va en cours nous » marmonna Rachel en traînant derrière-elle une Santana en colère.

« VIENS ICI QUE JE TE REFASSE LA FACE _FABGAY_ ! » hurla-t-elle dans le stade heureusement désert.

Rachel soupira et posa une main sur la bouche de Santana qui poussait des grognements.

« Santana calmes-toi, tu va nous faire remarquer ! » murmura Rachel à son oreille d'une voix sévère.

« MON HOBBIT ! ».

* * *

Lorsque Jacob rentra dans le lycée, il serra fermement son sac contre lui et jeta des coups nerveux autour de lui. Il s'engouffra dans la salle d'informatique et cacha son sac dans un placard qu'il ferma à clé, puis il vérifia sa montre et soupira. Plus que quelques heures.

* * *

Quinn jeta un regard noir à Puck qui était entrain de désinfecter sa plaie sur sa lèvre inférieure, et oui encore une fois, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si Santana ne faisant pas exprès de la frapper toujours au même endroit.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer ton pétage de plombs oui ou non ? » lui demanda Puck en la regardant sévèrement.

C'était bizarre qu'il l'a regarde de cette manière la, d'habitude c'était le contraire.

« C'est Santana qui a commencée » marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Puck soupira et s'installa à coté d'elle sur le fauteuil, sous les gradins.

« Ça, je veux bien le croire Quinn mais c'était quoi tout ces cris que tu faisais ? Et pourquoi t'arrêtais pas de crier mon Hobbit, mon nain ? » la questionna-t-il avec curiosité en l'observant sortir une cigarette. Quinn alluma tremblement sa cigarette puis tira avec empressement sur celle-ci avant de soupirer.

« C'est... compliqué » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Mais encore... » l'encouragea Puck avec un doux sourire « Ça a un rapport avec Berry, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Quinn se passa une main sur son visage et regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt sa cigarette se consommer lentement.

« Ouais » répondit-elle, la bouche pâteuse « On s'est embrassés » reprit-elle après un long silence.

Puck écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri incrédule.

« Wouah Quinn, t'as réussi à embrassés sainte nitouche ! Respect ! » s'écria-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Quinn roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ce n'est pas une sainte nitouche Puckerman ».

« Oh oui excuse-moi, tu préfères peut-être que je l'appelle ton Hobbit ? » se moqua-t-il avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle lui frappa l'arrière tête.

« La fermes Puckerman » lui dit-elle mais avec un petit sourire.

« Viens au Glee Club ce midi » lui fi soudain Puck avec gravité « Tu pourras la voir et parler avec elle » insista-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de Quinn.

« Je... je vais y réfléchir ».

* * *

_Alors vos réactions ? Personnellement j'ai adoré d'écrire la première scène ! Et vous ?_

_A la prochaine..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La fusillade - Partie 1

_Salut, je suis une nouvelle fois désolé pour le retard mais je suis déborder avec la rentrée scolaire. C'est pour cela que je poste ce chapitre en express en espérant que vous l'apprécierez malgré les fautes d'orthographe... _

_Grimm37 : J'ai bien aimée écrire le chapitre précédent, c'est l'un de mes préférés d'ailleurs. J'adore lorsque Quinn est jalouse ^^ Et puis je me suis dis qu'un peu d'humour ne ferait pas de mal en songeant à ce qui allait arriver... _

_Linksys : On dirait bien en effet que mon coté sadique ressort dans cette histoire ^^ Bien tenter mais rater pour ta supposition ! Cependant tu as raison sur une chose mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle... Une autre supposition peut-être ? ^^_

_Ellerrina : Merciiiii :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus !_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre._

_Visiteur : Merci beaucoup Visiteur mystérieux ^^ et j'espère avoir d'autres compliments comme cela après la fin de ce chapitre en espérant que je ne te décevrais pas :)_

_Bonne Lecture. _

Jacob était euphoriqu

* * *

e depuis qu'il avait entendu dire que Quinn Fabray allait faire son grand retour aujourd'hui au Glee Club. Cette journée n'aurait put mieux se passer. Le jeune homme regarda discrètement Rachel assise au premier rang et soupira doucement. Il aurait aimé que Rachel l'aime, il aurait aimé qu'elle l'accepte comme il était. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussit à l'aimer mise à par sa mère. Sa mère qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais après cette journée qui rentrerait sans aucun doute dans l'histoire de ce lycée, même de cette ville petite perdue. Jacob posa une main crispé sur sa cuisse qui n'arrêtait pas de rebondir et essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard intense de Puckerman sur lui à sa gauche. Se pourrait-il qu'il...

Non, c'était impossible.

Jacob avait pris trop de précautions pour qu'un idiot comme Puckerman puisse avoir découvert son plan. La sonnerie sonna midi et tout le monde quitta la salle, Jacob profita du brouhaha pour glisser discrètement une lettre dans le sac de Rachel qui n'y vit que du feu et fila aussitôt avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le jeune homme ouvrit avec empressement son casier puis poussa un soupir tremblant en voyant son fusil de chasse cacher sous des tonnes de livres. Il regarda de droite à gauche en constatant avec soulagement que le couloir était vide puis prit une grande respiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante et fébrile l'arme et ferma d'un coup de coude son casier. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et regarda avec fascination son fusil.

Soudain il entendit de lourds pas derrière lui et fit volte-face, il se retrouva avec l'arme pointé sur un Karofski effrayé.

« Hé d-doucement m-mec » bégaya Karofski en levant les mains en l'air, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur l'arme.

Jacob fronça des sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Oh maintenant le grand tyran était gentil avec lui, hein ? Celui qui l'avait jeté pleins de fois dans la benne à ordures, celui qui l'avait enfermé dans la salle de concierge, celui qui lui avait lancé des centaines de slushies à la figure était maintenant gentil ? Jacob sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et pointa maladroitement la poitrine de Karofski.

« Au revoir Karofski » dit-il avant de tirer.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans le couloir. Le footballeur s'effondra par terre, son t-shirt imbibé de sang. Jacob releva rapidement la tête en entendant des cris de peurs et se mit à courir dans la direction opposé de ces cris.

Il devait faire vite.

* * *

« Tu es venue » soupira de soulagement Sam en voyant Mercedes franchir les portes de l'auditorium.

La jeune fille rougit et hocha doucement de la tête avant de monter sur scène en regardant avec émerveillement le pique-nique que Sam avait préparé.

« Ouais je sais ce n'est pas du quatre étoiles mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pus. J'espère que ça te plaît quand même » marmonna-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque d'une main.

« C'est magnifique Sam » dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Tout comme toi » lui glissa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tandis que les joues de Mercedes prenaient une teinte plus foncée « Bon, comme tu as pu le comprendre dans la lettre que je t'ai donné, je suis la pour te convaincre de me choisir » commença-t-il en lui prenant une main tandis qu'elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure « Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus riche ni le plus beau mais je fais ce que je peux. Et c'est vrai que je ressemble souvent à un idiot avec mes parodies m-mais je sais avoir des responsabilités. Je sais prendre soin de ma famille, je pourrais prendre soin de toi aussi Cedes, ça ne me fais pas peur. Je veux être celui qui te verra pleurer, sourire, crier, chanter. Je veux être celui qui te rendra heureuse, qui te prendra dans ses bras, qui te réconfortera, qui t'encouragera. Je veux être tout ça pour toi Mercedes parce que ça ne me fait plus peur, parce que je sais que c'est toi que j'aime alors laisses-moi t'aimer et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas » finit-il par dire, les yeux brillants de larmes, de sentiments mais surtout d'amour.

« Je...J- »

BANG.

Mercedes et Sam sursautèrent de frayeur et se relevèrent d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda d'une voix tremblante la jeune fille en s'accrochant au bras de Sam qui avalait difficilement sa salive.

« Je... je crois que c'était un coup de fusil » répondit Sam, les yeux écarquillées.

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit Mercedes, les larmes aux yeux en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras de Sam qui l'entoura aussitôt de son autre bras.

« Viens, il faut pas rester ici » lui dit-il avant de l'emmener dans les coulisses pour se cacher derrière les rideaux.

Ils entendirent bientôt les cris de peurs des élèves et des gens courir. Mercedes sortit son portable d'une main tremblante et envoya rapidement un message aux New Directions pour savoir s'ils allaient bien.

« Il faut aller au Glee Club » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en essayant de se relever tandis que Sam l'a regardait avec des sourcils froncés.

« M- »

BANG. BANG.

Mercedes poussa un cri de peur avant que Sam ne pose rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer ses pleurs.

« Shh... Ça va aller Cedes. Calmes-toi » lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille en essayant de rester fort.

« A L'AIDE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » hurla soudain quelqu'un dans le lycée.

Les pleurs de Mercedes redoublèrent aussitôt tandis que Sam posait son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« I-il faut l'aider » bégaya Mercedes en essayant de se détacher mais Sam l'emprisonna dans ses bras en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est trop tard Mercedes. Si on y va, on se fera tuer » lui dit-il d'une voix grave tandis que Mercedes poussait un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Soudain le portable de la jeune fille vibra les faisant tous deux sursauter une nouvelle fois.

« C'est Kurt » murmura-t-elle avec soulagement « Ils sont dans la salle du Glee Club. Il faut qu'on les rejoigne Sam » dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Sam soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mercedes, on pourrait se faire t- »

« S'il te plaît Sam » insista-t-elle en pleurant.

Un long silence s'installa.

« OK, on y va » céda-t-il en soupirant avant de la prendre par la main « Tu restes derrière-moi et si je te dis de courir, tu cours, d'accord ? » lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête avant qu'il ne se faufilent jusqu'aux portes de l'auditorium.

« A trois, j'ouvre la porte » chuchota Sam en posant une main moite et tremblante sur la poignée.

« Un ».

Mercedes prit une grande respiration et serra l'autre main de Sam en espérant que cela lui donnerait du courage.

« Deux ».

Le jeune homme se crispa et fixa une dernière fois Mercedes en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant avant de se retourner vers la porte.

« Trois ».

* * *

Lorsque Quinn entendit le premier coup de feu, elle était entrain de se diriger vers le Glee Club avec un visage déterminé, les mains posées sur les hanches et une respiration erratique. Son visage se décomposa aussitôt au son de la détonation et elle fut contrainte de se plaquer contre les casiers lorsqu'elle vit des centaines d'élèves sortir des classes et se précipiter vers les sorties du lycée en poussant des petits cris de peurs. Et c'est à ce moment-la qu'elle le vit, Jacob qui tenait une arme dans sa main au milieu de la foule qui, celle-ci ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Elle voulut crier, pleurer, les avertir, le montrer du doigt mais c'était déjà trop tard.

BANG. BANG.

Deux personnes tombèrent par terre alors que la foule poussait des hurlements à en glacer le sang de plus d'un tandis que les professeurs essayaient en vain de maintenir un semblant de calme.

« A L'AIDE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » hurla l'une des deux personnes à terre tandis que les élèves leur marchaient dessus en hurlant à tut-tête.

« Poussez-vous ! » cria un professeur en se frayant un chemin vers eux.

Deux autres professeurs le suivient en bousculant les autres étudiants. Quinn se rendit compte à ce moment la qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et essaya de retrouver Jacob dans la foule terrifié mais il n'était plus la.

« Appelez un médecin ! Vite ! ».

« Elle perd trop de sang ! ».

« Un médecin ! ».

Quinn recula en trébuchant tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de la jeune fille dont le t-shirt n'était plus que du sang. Quinn comprit alors que c'était trop tard lorsqu'elle vit un filet de sang s'écouler de la bouche de la jeune fille et ses yeux morts, sans vie qui continuaient à la fixer.

La Skank poussa un sanglot et pressa sa main contre sa bouche tandis que des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur un casier pour ne pas tomber et se mordit la langue en essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Je ne sens plus de pouls ! »

« Il faut les sortir de la ! »

« N-non... TARA ! Réveilles-toi ! TARA ! » cria un garçon en se débattant dans les bras de deux autres garçons qui le retenaient tant bien que mal.

« Bébé... o-ouvres tes yeux ! » sanglota le garçon en tombant à genoux tandis que les trois professeurs le regardaient avec compassion et inquiétude.

Quinn lâcha un second sanglot lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune fille, une cheerleader qu'elle avait entraînée pendant un an, cette fille qui avait semblait si pleine d'énergie était maintenant morte. Elle la revoyait encore trembler de peur devant elle, la Capitaine des cheerleaders, la Reine des Glaces. Quinn ne put en supporter davantage et détourna le regard en sanglotant doucement. Et ce pauvre garçon qui avait vu mourir sa petite-amie devant lui, impuissant face à la mort. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et se tendit avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposé des portes du lycée alors que des professeurs lui criaient de revenir mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Seul un mot vint à sa bouche, ou plutôt un prénom :

« Rachel ».

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop horrifié que j'ai osé arrêter ce chapitre au moment ou Quinn est sur le point de sauver sa dulcinée ? ^^_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience... _

_A la prochaine... _


End file.
